La Vida Sigue
by jva98
Summary: Un terrible accidente provocara que Kyle y Stan queden en el hospital Paso al Infierno, donde deberan recuperarse juntos, ¿Style? Depende, porque TÚ tomaras las decisiones de lo que ocurrira en este short fic, se precavido (da) con lo que escoges, porque no todas las elecciones son un camino de flor de rosas. Historia idea orginal por Jules Engel; decisiones y caminos por mi.
1. El accidente

_**La vida sigue**_

 **Muy bien, divirtámonos un poco (inserte risa malévola) Hare uno de los fics más extraños que están a punto de leer, y como vieron en el summary USTEDES escogerán su propio camino, algo así como una historia interactiva… Los que conozcan Telltale Games saben de sobra cómo es esto xD Y los que no les daré una breve descripción: TÚ escoges los hechos de la historia… Si no te importa un carajo lo siguiente sáltate hasta el último párrafo en negritas porfa xD**

 **Pero ¿Cómo? Se preguntaran muchos.**

 **Es muy sencillo, en este primer y corto capitulo les pondré la situación y ustedes deciden si tomar la opción A o la B, etc.. (Aunque no esperen tampoco acá la super historia, pero tampoco será una mala historia xD, tal vez en algún futuro suba una mejor y más larga historia interactiva)**

 **En fin agradecimientos a Jules Engel, el cual perdió el internet -,_,-, un saludo si lee esto y, si sé que me pediste algo más minimalista, pero ya me conoces, me encanta hacer cosas raras xD**

 **Y para Luis Carlos y Coyote Smith, que sé que les encanta ayudarme, gracias, pero cuando estén leyendo esto la historia ya estará escrita casi en su totalidad xD**

 **Para Alucuard70… No cambies, aun eres muy original bro. Para Pequiniez, sigue con tus fics, son muy buenos, para Mayonesa: Aun espero tu roll xD y para el lector, aunque no te haya mencionado te doy gracias por simplemente leer esto ;)**

 **Se que son demasiadas notas pero no quería dejarlos con las dudas, ya después les explicare las dinámicas de como se enteraran en que afecto su decisión, pero tranquil s tengo una dinámica muy comoda para evitar confusiones entre elecciones.**

 **Imagen original de portada: art/South-Eater-Stan-Kyle-151653337**

 **Ahora sin más, comencemos:**

 **Capítulo 1 El accidente**

Era una hermosa mañana en Colorado, en el poste del bus esperaban cuatro chicos jóvenes, de alrededor de 17 años, los cuales hablaban entre sí para entretenerse mientras esperaban el autobús escolar.

Stan Marsh, con su gorro de pompón rojo y chaqueta café, había engordado un poco en el último año, aunque aún no le ganaba a su otro amigo, pero debía hacer ejercicio, incluso había arrebatado a Clyde Donovan de gordo, pero eso no le era un obstáculo, solo era un rellenito extra.

Kyle Broflovski, la jirafa humana y de ushanka verde, era alto y delgado; su rojizo afro había disminuido drásticamente al pasar de los años, de manera que ahora tenía el cabello rizado muy bien escondido por su gorro verde limón sin volverse incomodo de ninguna manera, pero por otro lado sus pecas se volvieron más abundantes.

Eric Cartman, el mismo gordo culón de siempre, con su gorro de pompón amarillo y su chaleco rojo, ¿De qué se podría quejar alguien de Eric Cartman que no se hubiera dicho previamente?... Mah, era inútil tratar de decir que era lo malo en aquel chico, todo en él era malo, y mientras más crecía (tanto de altura como anchura), más puerco se ponía, e increíblemente, más grosero hacía las personas, volviéndose en un adolescente odioso.

Kenny McCormick con su capucha naranja siempre subida, aunque desde hacía tiempo que se le salían algunos mechones rubios por tan gastada sudadera, la situación económica de Kenny seguía igual que siempre, al igual que su maldición, oh esperen una rata lo mordió en la mañana, 3, 2, 1…

-Oh Dios mío, ¿Kenny estas bien?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Parece que le dio un ataque de rabia.-comento el pelirrojo.

-Como sea,-al castaño ya no le impresionaba ver morir a su amigo-¿Vieron el episodio de NCI Miami de ayer? Estuvo súper.

-Sí, la verdad es que me encanto.-comento Stan olvidándose de su amigo moribundo, el cuál termino convulsionando y moviéndose a todos lados.

-¡Kenny me escupiste baba blanca en mi zapato! ¡Maldito pobre de mierda!-le grito molesto el gordo más relleno.

-¡No es su culpa que tu zapato ocupe la mitad del estado!-le recrimino el judío mientras el rubio llegaba al asfalto.

-Mi zapato ocupa tanto tamaño como tu noviecillo, rata judía.-se expresó rabioso Cartman.

Finalmente el autobús arribo junto a los chicos, no sin antes que las llantas del camión aplastaran la cara de Kenny en pedacitos.

-Entren chicos.-les dijo el conductor.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Mato a Kenny…-comento el pelirrojo mientras subía sin tocar la sangre de su amigo.

-¡Hijo de puta!-se quejó Stan.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto el conductor enojado.

-Que los hilos se juntan, estos gorros ya no los hacen como antes…-se excusó el adolescente pelinegro.

-Bien, como sea, entren.-les indico el conductor, los chicos hicieron lo mismo de siempre, tomando sus respectivos asientos.

-Hola Stan.-le saludo Wendy mientras se sentaba en el "confortable" asiento de enfrente a donde los dos súper mejores amigos estaban juntos.

-Hola Wendy…-contesto Stan un poco nervioso por su presencia, pero también alegrado.

-Hola Stanie, hola Ky.-le saludo la pelinegra muy animada.

-Mhhh…-a Kyle no le agradaba que le dijeran Ky, pero al ser el mejor amigo de Stan y estar tanto tiempo con Wendy ella se había acostumbrado a él, y lo llamaba hasta con un apodo.

-Estaba pensando en que si después de la escuela…-la azabache cambio una mirada picara con Stan, el cual en lugar de responder de buena gana casi deja un rastro de vómito, si no fuera porque a partir de cierto tiempo atrás, comenzó a tragarse su vómito, aunque claro Wendy ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando aquella bilis dentro de boca y faringe como un: sí.

-Nos vemos ahí.-comento la chica con una sonrisita en la boca mientras se alejaba y sentaba con su amiga Bebe casi en el extremo opuesto, de hecho Stan y Kyle se encontraban un poco más lejos de los demás en el camión, por lo menos hasta que subieran el resto de sus compañeros…

El camión estaba muy solitario, en este se hallaban los tres amigos, Butters, Bradley o Mint Berry Crunch, los góticos, Wendy, Bebe, Red y Heidi Turner, así como otros chicos extras (sí, me da flojera investigar todos los nombres, solo imagínense a los típicos extras xD).

-¿No prometiste que me apoyarías en el concurso de ajedrez?-le recrimino el pelirrojo una vez que la pelinegra se había retirado.

-Lo siento Ky, pero Wendy…-comenzó el pelinegro.

-¡No me llames Ky!-le dijo molesto el judío-Stan, te perdiste todos los partidos de ajedrez que tuve, y me prometiste ir a cada uno, hoy es la final y necesitare todo el apoyo posible.

-Tienes a tu mama, no soy tu novio.-le dijo un poco cruel el pelinegro.

-Alguien que no me avergüence tanto.-respondió Kyle, tomándose el anterior comentario más como una broma, probando que la amistad de ambos era muy fuerte.

-Tu tranquilízate Ky, tal vez esta vez sí llegue a tiempo…-dijo el pelinegro mientras se recargaba cómodamente en el asiento con ambos brazos en su nuca, volteando a la ventana que tenía a su lado.

-Espero…-comento Kyle sarcástico, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Auto!-grito Stan a todo pulmón cuando lo vio venir a toda velocidad desde una intersección, pero era inútil, se iba a estrellar contra ellos, lo más probable chocando justo en de frente a los dos amigos… aunque Stan no sabía que hacer su mente le concibió dos ideas rápidamente:

a) Abrazar a Kyle para protegerlo del choque.

b) Ponerse en posición fetal para que el impacto no lo golpee tan fuerte

 **Escojan xD**

 **No les dare pistas, ustedes guiaran su propia trama :v**

 **:3**


	2. Consecuencias

_**La vida sigue**_

 _ **Okey, es hora de explicar la dinámica, verán no puedo subir cada alternativa como un capítulo porque entonces sería injusto para los que tomaran la decisión B y esperar por ella más tiempo que los dela opción A, asi que cada capítulo tendrá un apartado para continuar cada historia… Si no lo entienden para algo está el mensaje privado o las reviews xD, créanme cuando avanze se pondrá más difícil para mi xd, no se quejen ustedes, que solo tienen que buscar más abajo sus decisiones, yo las escribo.**_

 _ **No les recomiendo leerse todos las alternativas, se parecerán entre ellas y cada una tiene su historia, así que será mejor que sigan su camino si no quieren perderse, sobre todo con los finales; créanme es mejor si solo siguen su propio camino.**_

 _ **Y la dinamica no es de votación xD Gracias Luis Carlos por hacerme ver ese pequeño agujerito que deje en la explicación xD**_

 _ **Capítulo 2 Consecuencias**_

 _ **Si tomaste el camino a)**_

En menos de un segundo Stan abrazo a Kyle, recibiendo él el impacto en su espalda…

-¿Stan?-grito su madre.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el chico.

-¡Despertó!-grito ansiosa ella mientras salía de la habitación a gritarle a otras personas en el pasillo; por su lado su hijo se sentaba en la cama del hospital.

-Llevas en coma una semana.-le explico un joven pelirrojo en la cama continua.

-¿Una semana?-pregunto el pelinegro-¿Estamos en el hospital tanto tiempo?-pregunto asustado, pero entonces recordó bien el accidente y desistió de buscarle explicación lógica.

-¿Lo de tu papa es hereditario?-le pregunto el judío sarcástico, haciéndole a Stan notar que sonaba como un lunático.

-Espero que no…-se mofo también Stan mientras se miraba las ropas de hospital-Entonces no fui a tu partido de ajedrez, lo siento amigo…

-Ni yo fui pelmazo, llevo en este hospital tanto como tú.-se burló nuevamente el judío.

-¿Y los demás están bien?-pregunto Stan.

-No soy yo quien deba decírtelo.-explico Kyle-Lo mejor será que el doctor te lo cuente, yo… no quiero volver a oírlo…-se quejó Kyle mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

Mientras tanto el resto de la familia Marsh entraba y saludaban al menor de los Marsh, su tío Jimbo y su abuelo también se hallaban en la sala.

-Ese es mi Billie, sabía que lo lograrías.-comento su abuelo.

-Si Stanie, sin dudas tienes sangre Marsh por tus venas.-siguió orgulloso su tío.

-Más te valía no morir mojón.-aunque no lo aparentaba Shelley le interesaba su hermano.

-Ese es mi hijo, burlándose del coma.-dijo no muy inteligentemente su padre.

-Ya, ya, ya…-interrumpió Sharon apartando al resto de la familia-Lo van a sofocar, Stan es todo un gusto que estés de nuevo con nosotros.

-Pero y ¿El resto? ¿Qué le paso a Wendy? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Qué paso con el culpable? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?…-lanzo el chico, pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

-El doctor nos prohibió contestarte eso…-comento Sharon un poco triste.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que yo puedo contestarte muchachito.-un hombre con bata blanca se le acerco a los Marsh, veras usted se dio una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, y tenemos motivos para sospechar que demasiados golpes fuertes o mentales podrían afectarte más que en estado normal.

-No lo entiendo.

-No tienes que entenderlo es medicina.-razono el doctor-La buena noticia es que te estas recuperando, lamentablemente hay muchas malas noticias por dar, y me temo que solo me limitare a contestarte una pregunta, no queremos que sufras más psicológicamente, podrías provocarte una enfermedad mental si recibieras tantas malas noticias de golpe, en su momento te diremos el resto, pero para que no creas que somos unos monstruos insensibles te contestaremos honestamente a la siguiente pregunta que hagas, pero solo a la siguiente pregunta.

Stan tenía que decidir qué era lo que más le interesaba conocer:

c) "¿Alguien más estaba herido?"

d) "¿El culpable estaba tras las rejas?"

 _ **Si escogiste el lado b)**_

Stan se acomodó en posición fetal mientras el coche se avecinaba a una velocidad fatal, finalmente el impacto fue recibido, el dolor era intenso...

-¿Ah?-Stan despertó con una luz sobre su cabeza.

-¿Despertaste?-le pregunto su mejor amigo pelirrojo.

-No, solo abrí los ojos porque me canse de cerrarlos.-se mofo el chico del pompón rojo, el cual se pasó su mano por su cabello negro sin gorro.

-Siempre dije que desde que te volviste gordo te pareces más a Cartman.-rio Kyle.

-Me pareceré a esa ballena tanto como tú a Brad Pitt.-le toco devolverle al pelinegro.

-Tuche.-acepto Kyle encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y nuestras familias?-pregunto el azabache.

-No nos permiten tener visitas, por lo menos no por estos momentos.-le contesto el pelirrojo un poco triste.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?

-Un par de horas.-razono el pelirrojo-Por lo menos desde que yo desperté, el doctor no me conto gran cosa, me dijo que necesitaba reposar y que mejor nos daba las noticias a ambos…-recordó el judío.

-Solo espero que sea pronto.-termino la conversación el pelinegro recordando el accidente y esperando que todos se encontraran bien…

Las horas pasaron, la noche se tiño de color naranjazo, y de ese al cielo azul con la luz definida de Colorado, finalmente como a eso de las dos de la tarde el doctor de ambos pacientes ingreso en su habitación, mientras que ambos chicos luchaban con unos tubos como si fueran espadas, cada uno sentado en la orilla de su cama.

-¿Ya se encuentran mejor?-pregunto el doctor mientras miraba reprobatoriamente a los dos chicos golpeando los tubos médicos-¿Tienen diez años?

-Nadie nos lo impidió.-le contesto Stan mientras se encogía de hombros, pero también asaltando al doctor con que nadie los había atendido.

-Deben considerarse afortunados de seguir vivos, para su buena suerte; aunque no podría decir lo mismo de algunos de sus amigos.-comento el doctor mientras se sentaba-Verán, tenemos que discutir algunos puntos, pero los dejare escoger ¿Por dónde quieren que comience?

e)"¿Qué le paso a los demás?"

f)"¿El culpable fue arrestado?"

 _ **Si no me hicieron caso notaran que en este caso las decisiones a tomar son prácticamente las mismas de ambos lados JAJAJA, verán dentro de poco que cada lado tienen diferentes puntos y distintas respuestas, aun para las mismas opciones, pero para tampoco alargarlo tanto tuve que hacerlo pequeño, y aunque les sorprenda, algunos caminos son solo caminos muertos xD Osea que llevan a lo mismo que otros, así que escojan sabiamente, de nuevo no les dire nada :v**_


	3. La noticia

_**La vida sigue**_

 _ **Ya no dejare tanta nota, solo sufran y disfruten :3**_

 _ **Capítulo 3 La noticia**_

 _ **Si escogiste el camino c)**_

-Lamento decir que la mayoría de los jóvenes resultaron dañados en el accidente, algunos murieron; pero eso no lo puedo decir por el momento…-exclamo el doctor en ambas opciones.

La noticia fue mal recibida por Stan, le prometieron respuestas, las cuales no fueron dadas satisfactoriamente, porque sobretodo porque estaba preocupado por:

-¿Y Wendy?-pregunto el azabache preocupado por su novia.

-Supongo que mereces buenas noticias, -dijo el doctor-ella está bien, solo se lastimo el brazo y algunas costillas, en cuanto se recupere te podrá visitar.-afirmo el doctor.

-Espero que sea pronto…-susurro el azabache.

-No te preocupes por eso, será pronto.-aseguro el doctor.

-Bueno, suficiente de visitas, te recomiendo que duermas jovencito.-le dijo el doctor.

La familia Marsh se despidió del menor de ellos, dejándolo en la habitación solo con su mejor amigo, el cual estaba tapado hasta la cabeza.

Stan quería que Kyle le diera respuestas, sabía que su mejor amigo no se las negaría aunque su vida dependiera de eso, pero este al mirar a su amigo noto que estaba dormido, ¿Esperaría hasta en la mañana o lo despertaría?

g) Despertar a Kyle

h) Esperar hasta mañana

 _ **Si escogiste el camino d)**_

-Los pasajeros del vehículo murieron en el impacto.-informo el doctor.

-Se lo tenían merecido.-correspondió Stan.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo jovencito…Esos dos merecía un castigo mucho peor que la muerte, mira que tratar de acabar con la vida es un gran error, pero ¿La vida de los demás?...-reflexiono el doctor-En fin, el tiempo de las visitas acabo, debemos asegurarnos que no te esfuerces demasiado, así que trata de dormir niño.

La familia Marsh se despidió del menor de ellos, dejándolo en la habitación solo con su mejor amigo, pero había un problema muy grave, ahora que Stan sabía lo del conductor reflexiono sobre sus amigos, sobre Wendy... ¡Necesitaba saberlo en ese mismo instante!

Stan quería que Kyle le diera respuestas, sabía que su mejor amigo no le negaría respuestas aunque su vida dependiera de eso, sobre todo necesitaba saber si alguien estaba herido, y aunque se encontrara dormido el pelirrojo, no le importo, después de todo eran súper mejores amigos, así que decidió hacerle una de las siguientes preguntas:

i) ¿Qué paso con Wendy?

j) ¿El resto se encuentran bien?

 **Si escogiste el camino e)**

-Lamento decir que la mayoría de los jóvenes resultaron dañados en el accidente, algunos murieron; pero eso no lo puedo decir por el momento…-exclamo el doctor en ambas opciones.

Ambos chicos suspiraron de dolor al escuchar aquellas terribles noticias, hasta soltaron los tubos con los cuales estaban jugando, avergonzados de sí mismos, estando al borde de las lágrimas.

Stan se sentía sumamente culpable, el hecho simple de pensar en la posibilidad de Wendy muerta, u otro de sus amigos mientras este jugaba con un tubo como si nada hubiera pasado, era terrible, un dolor que jamás había sentido se apodero de su cuerpo; por su parte Kyle se preocupaba por todos, tanto por Wendy como por Butters, incluso Cartman; de repente que Wendy le dijera Ky una vez más no era tan terrible, si tan solo estuviera viva, "¿Qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que está viva…"-se aseguró muy dentro suya el pelirrojo.

-Me alegra informarles que…-iba a comentar el doctor cuando una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación.

-Lo necesitamos doctor, es algo urgente.-le dijo ella.

-Muy bien, les contare el resto después niños, mientras tanto podrán recibir visitas, pero solo una familia por paciente, no queremos que esta sala se llene de gente, así que díganme ¿Cual familia debería pasar primero? ¿La Broflovski o los Marsh?

k) Los Broflovski

L) Los Marsh

 **Si escogiste el camino f)**

-El conductor del vehículo murió en el impacto.-informo el doctor.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que me alegre…-comento Stan.

-Sí, nunca podrá pagar por sus pecados lo suficiente...-pensó Kyle-Espero que exista el infierno para que se pudra en él.

-¿Kyle te sientes bien?-pregunto el azabache.

-¿No ves que nuestros amigos pudieron morir?-grito un poco molesto el judío, tanto consigo mismo que con su amigo, deseando con toda su alma creer en lo contrario a lo que su fe indicaba, para que aquel mal samaritano se pudriera en el infierno.

-Bueno, por lo menos tengo unas buenas noticias para ustedes…-iba a comentar el doctor cuando una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación.

-Lo necesitamos doctor, es algo urgente.-le dijo ella.

-Muy bien, pero tengo otra noticia que darles…-informo el doctor.

-¡No hay tiempo!-grito desesperada la enfermera.

-Bien chicos, esperen aquí… no les puedo permitir visitas hasta que les de esta información, juro que no tardare.

-Esto es tan injusto.-comento Kyle, rezando por que todos estuvieran bien y nadie estuviera gravemente herido o peor… Ni siquiera quería que Cartman muriera, no Kyle es demasiado bueno para querer ver muerto a nadie.

-Hey, ya verás como todo estará bien.-lo calmo su mejor amigo.

Kyle quería llorar por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, pero también le reconfortaba que Stan lo apoyara, aunque su apoyo no valiera mucho, no reviviría a nadie si hubieran muerto… De hecho debía pensar cuál sería su siguiente acción:

m) Contradecir a Stan con pesimismo.

n) Abrazar a Stan para desahogarse y dejar que las lágrimas fluyan.

 **Tal vez los capítulos sean cortos, pero no me juzguen, ya de por sí es difícil administrar 1 historia con 1 final, imagínense 1 historia en la que cada quien puede tomar su propio camino, además siempre se avanza en la historia, aunque sea corta ;)**

 **¿Es muy confuso el sistema o así creen que pueden? Cuando se acaben las letras seguirán los números y esos ya no se acaban.**


	4. Rehabilitación conjunta

_**La vida sigue**_

 _ **Capítulo 4 Rehabilitación conjunta**_

 _ **Si escogiste el camino g)**_

A Stan no le importo que fuera de noche, al fin y al cabo su amigo lo comprendería, así que tomo un tubo de plástico que se encontraba al lado de su cama y lo uso para darle unos picotazos a su súper mejor amigo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto molesto el judío despertando.

-Ky necesito tu ayuda.-le dijo Stan.

-¡No me llames Ky!-le grito su amigo molesto, en serio lo último que necesitaba era que le recordaran aquel estúpido apodo-En fin, ¿Para qué me quieres?

-Es que no puedo dormir amigo, necesito saber que le paso al resto.

-No te diré nada Stan, recuerda tu contusión; podrías dañarte si te esfuerzas demasiado, así que mejor descansa…-dijo el pelirrojo secamente después de esto volvió a acostarse.

-¡No me dejes con la duda Kyle!-le exigió su amigo picoteándolo de mala gana con el tubo.

-¡¿No ves que yo ya tuve suficiente con que me lo dijeran sin nadie para apoyarme?! –le grito el judío rojo de la ira y la vergüenza-Duerme un rato gordito.

-No me digas gordito…-susurro Stan mirando su lonja y aceptando a la mañana, teniendo una única opción:

ñ) Esperar a la mañana

 _ **Si escogiste el camino h)**_

Stan suspiro, tomo todas sus fuerzas y decidió esperar la noche entera sin enterarse de nada…

Fue una noche terrible y llena de pesadillas que lo atormentaron. Finalmente amaneció en el hospital paso al infierno, los rayos de luz oscilaron por las persianas de la ventana, despertando a Stan Marsh, cuando este volteo a su lado no se encontraba el joven Broflovski.

Stan sintió que debía mear, se levantó con dificultad y tomo unas muletas que se encontraban al lado de su cama, finalmente entendía a Jimmy y porque caminaba tan lentamente, pero lo admiraba por ello.

Abrió la puerta del baño repentinamente, encontrándose con Kyle desnudo, limpiándose con una toalla el torso superior, dejando al descubierto… ejem…

-Oh…-las mejillas de Stan se encendieron pero debía de hacer algo rápido.

o) Voltear rápidamente, taparse los ojos y salir del baño.

p) Lanzar alguna broma a su amigo.

 _ **Si escogiste el camino i) o el camino j)**_

Tomo un tubo de plástico que se encontraba al lado de su cama y lo uso para darle unos picotazos a su súper mejor amigo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto molesto el judío despertando.

-Ky necesito tu ayuda.-le dijo Stan.

-¡No me llames Ky!-le grito su amigo molesto-Ya oíste al doctor, no te puedo decir nada.-dijo esto mientras volteaba al otro lado de Stan.

-¡No me dejes con la duda Kyle!-le exigió su amigo.

-¡¿No ves que yo ya tuve suficiente con que me lo dijeran?! –le grito el judío rojo de la ira y la vergüenza-Duerme un rato gordito.

-No me digas gordito…judío.-susurro Stan mirando su lonja y aceptando a la mañana, teniendo una única opción:

q)Esperar hasta mañana.

 _ **Si escogiste el camino k)**_

-Los Broflovski.-gano Stan.

-No espere… Los Marsh…-trato de decir Kyle.

-Lo siento amigo, demasiado lento.-dijo Stan mientras se acomodaba cómodamente en su cama, aunque aún reflexionaba sobre lo que le había contado el doctor, sobre todo por Wendy.

-Él lo dijo primero.-trato de aliviar la tensión el doctor-En fin, les daré la noticia a sus familias.

Por su lado Kyle se preparaba para la avalancha de besos de su madre…

-¡Buba! Mi cielo…-exclamo Sheila apenas se abrió la puerta, seguida por Ike el canadiense y el padre de Kyle Gerald.

-Hola mama.-se alegró Kyle, ignorando "Buba" al fin y al cabo se había acostumbrado a que lo llamaran así, y la familia se dio un reconfortante abrazo.

Stan se alegró de tener un poco más de tiempo para reflexionar en la noticia que les había dado el doctor…

La familia Broflovski solo pudo estar quince minutos, los cuales su madre trato de extender fallidamente, antes de que entraran los Marsh, contentos de poder ver a su niño menor; y ahora fue el turno de Kyle de reflexionar en sus posibles amigos muertos, Kyle pensaba que lo peor era que el doctor hubiera dicho "amigos" en plural y no singular; Kyle no quería que nadie muriera.

Finalmente después de quince minutos la familia Marsh también se retiró; dejando a los dos chicos solos, ¿Quién debería romper el silencio?

r)Kyle: ¿Crees que Wendy este bien?

s)Stan: Debemos ser fuertes, no importa quienes murieron, lo importante es que estamos juntos en esto.

 _ **Si escogiste el camino L)**_

-Los Marsh.-se adelantó Kyle conociendo a su madre que seguramente se le tiraría encima apenas y ella entrara.

-No…-trato de decir Stan.

-Lo siento, el pelirrojo lo dijo primero.-dijo el doctor tratando de ser cómico y alejándose a la puerta.

Por su lado a Stan no le agradaba la idea de tener que esperar para dejar que sus pensamientos sobre Wendy se volvieran peores a cada momento. Pero lo acepto cuando su familia entro, no es que no le alegrara verlos, pero necesitaba reflexionar, su padre lo llamo campeón, su hermana mojón, su abuelo Billie, su tío "sobrino fuiste muy valiente" y su madre lo abrazo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Después de una estadía de quince minutos los Marsh fueron reemplazados por los Broflovski casi con una puntualidad estricta, gracias a la madre de Kyle que rugía por ver a su hijo.

-¡Buba!-le grito casi en llanto lo vio.

-Mama, solo esperaste quince minutos más para verme.

-¡En esos quince minutos pudiste haber muerto!-grito Sheila histérica, hasta que su esposo e hijos la calmaron; finalmente después de quince minutos, los cuales Sheila intento expandir con todas sus fuerzas aquellos pocos minutos sin éxito alguno.

-Vaya tardecita…-bromeo Stan.

Kyle quería pensar un poco en la noticia que les habían dado, tratar de reflexionar un poco, pero tampoco quería dejar a Stan con la palabra en la boca…

t) Hablar con Stan

u) Reflexionar en silencio

 _ **Si tomaste el camino m)**_

-Nada mejorara…-dijo Kyle bastante deprimido.

-Hombre no seas pesimista.-se quejó Stan de la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Y de qué sirve ser positivo?-inquirió Kyle-¿Acaso eso va a cambiar las cosas? ¿Volverán a revivir a nuestros amigos por pensar positivamente?-pregunto molesto el judío mientras las lágrimas cernían sobre su cara…

Stan se levantó en el acto y tomo la cara de su mejor para que este se desahogara en su pecho, Kyle era fuerte, pero no tanto como Stan creía o recordaba; Stan espero hasta que el pelirrojo terminara de llorar por sus amigos para dejarlo solo y luego al regresar a su cama soltó un par de lágrimas pensando en su amada Wendy… Añoraba con toda su alma dejar de verla muerta o morir entre sueño y sueño… Finalmente despertó, era de nuevo de mañana y el doctor aún no había regresado, así que fue a mear un poco.

Abrió la puerta del baño repentinamente, encontrándose con Kyle desnudo, limpiándose con una toalla el torso superior, dejando al descubierto… ejem…

-Oh…-las mejillas de Stan se encendieron pero debía de hacer algo rápido.

v) Voltear rápidamente, taparse los ojos y salir del baño.

w) Lanzar alguna broma a su amigo.

 _ **Si tomaste el camino n)**_

Kyle se abalanzo a los brazos de su mejor amigo para llorar encima suya.

-¿Kyle que diablos haces?-pregunto Stan un poco confundido por aquel movimiento tan subito.

-Yo, yo, yo… ya no soporto más esto Stan…-dijo mientras sollozaba.

-Te entiendo, pero Kyle, tengo novia…-le informo el azabache un poco incomodo por la tremenda reacción de Kyle, aunque inmediatamente vio su error-Pero si quieres puedes…

-¡No!-grito enojado Kyle-¡Díselo a tu novia! ¡Si sigue viva!-esto último lo dijo con veneno especial.

-Ky no te comportes como un marica.-le reprocho Stan bastante molesto por el comentario de su mejor amigo.

-¡Me puedo comportar como quiera! ¿No? Este es un país libre ¿No? ¡Tú no tienes control alguno sobre mí!-Kyle estaba enfadado por volver oír a Stan llamarlo así-¡No me vuelvas a llamar Ky!

-¿Este es un país libre ¿No?-reprocho Stan con la voz chillona de Kyle.

-¡Jodete gordo de mierda!-dijo Kyle mientras se cubría con las sabanas.

-¡Primero tu imbécil, maricón de primera clase!-ahora le toco a Stan cubrirse con las sabanas.

Ambos amigos lloraron en silencio, enojados por la actitud de su otro súper mejor amigo, pero también pensando en quienes pudieron haber muerto, eso desanimaba sobre todo a Stan, que quería saber algo sobre Wendy…

A la mañana siguiente Stan amaneció muy cansado, y justo en frente suyo se encontraba Kyle, el cual dijo:

x) Kyle"-Siento lo que paso anoche."

y) Kyle"-Todo lo que dije fue cierto."

z) Stan"Lo siento amigo."

 _ **Muajajajaja (risa malévola) =D**_

 _ **En fin, los capítulos son cortos aun todos los finales juntos, se que para ustedes es confuso, pero ya de por sí es dificilísimo entenderlos para mi, lo juro no es fácil, no se quejen, soy yo el que tiene derecho xD**_

 _ **Ya acabamos con las letras, siguen los números, lastima que solo le quedan un par de capítulos a esta historia xD**_

 _ **¿No les gusto que si querían algo depresivo les ponía Style y si querían Style les ponía algo depresivo? :v Soy un mounstruo, lo sé.**_

 _ **Denme su opinión en las reviews, o su odio cuando les quite el Style xD (soy maldad pura)**_


	5. La visita de Wendy

_**La vida sigue**_

 _ **Capítulo 5 La visita de Wendy**_

 _ **Si te obligue a seguir el camino ñ)**_

Stan se quedó resignado hasta en la mañana, soñó toda la noche con Wendy, de distintas maneras, abrazándola, besándola y viéndola morir en sus brazos por las llamas; siempre con su dulce voz gritando su nombre…

-Stan.-esto hizo que el azabache abriera sus ojos y viera a otra figura pelinegra frente suya.

-¿Papa?-pregunto el chico a la figura frente suya.

-¿Stanie?-pregunto herida Wendy mientras se acomodaba el yeso que tenía en su mano y se rascaba un poco el cuello, donde tenía un par de vendas.

-¡¿Wendy?!-grito lleno de alegría el pelinegro mientras se le acercaba para abrazarla, a pesar de sus vendas y heridas, esta hizo un esfuerzo para mover sus partes de manera que pudiera dar un abrazo a su amado.

Ambos se abrazaron, a pesar de que al chico le habían dicho un par de horas atrás que su novia seguía viva no podía evitar sentir cierto pésame por ella y saber cómo se encontraba, aunque ella se encontraba un poco peor que él.

-¿No te lastime?-pregunto preocupado.

-Nunca podrías gordito…-rio Wendy tocando una lonja de Stan. (Para los que no sepan que es lonja es… ¿Cómo se dirá en otros países?... Es un chiste de gordos pues :v)

-Te amo Wendy.-dijo Stan, lo cual hizo que Kyle diera un puchero-¿Algún problema?-le grito su a su supuesto "súper mejor amigo".

-¿Stanie? ¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Wendy asustada, Stan dedujo que no había escuchado el puchero de Kyle.

-Nada…-se justificó el azabache mandándole una última mirada asesina a su amigo.

-¿Stan? Me estas asustando…-afirmo Wendy temblando.

Stan no tenía tiempo, quería saber que había sido de sus amigos… pero tampoco le gustaba dejarla con la palabra en la boca.

Final 1) Stan.-"¿En que te estoy asustando Wendy?

Final 2 Stan.-"¿Qué le paso a nuestros amigos?"

 _ **Si escogiste el camino o)**_

-Yo… lo… siento amigo…-fue lo único que dijo Stan antes de cerrar la puerta del baño rojo de la vergüenza.

Justo en aquellos momentos entro en la habitación una chica con una boina rosada, su novio se quedó petrificado al verla, era… el momento más feliz de su vida, tomo sus muletas y camino hacia ella, ambos estaban muy jodidos, Wendy tenía su brazo en un yeso y un par de vendas en el cuello, Stan agradecía que eso fuera lo peor que le hubiera pasado a su novia, aunque estuviera tan mal, pero por lo menos se recuperaría; el abrazo fue amoroso y se sintió hermoso tanto para el uno como para el otro.

-Wendy, yo te extrañe tanto…-lloro el azabache llorando sobre el cabello de ella, pero se recargo demasiado sobre ella, provocando que a esta le dolieran sus costillas rotas-Lo siento tanto.

-No te disculpes, estas en muy mal estado.-afirmo Wendy sonriendo, lo cual no duro mucho porque segundos después le toco a ella acercarse a los protectores hombros de Stan-Murieron…-balbuceo.

-Yo lo sé, por lo menos usted y Kyle siguen aquí conmigo, y juntos soportaremos esta mierda…-sollozo Stan en el cabello de su novia.

-¿Stan?-ella estaba asustada.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?-pregunto este.

-Stan…-ella trato de persuadirlo pero su súper mejor amigo hablo:

-Stan, necesito decirte algo…

Final 3) Stan.- "¿Qué quieres decirme Wendy?

Final 4) Stan.- "¿Kyle que sucede?

 _ **Si escogiste el camino p)**_

-Veo que la altura no te corresponde en todo el cuerpo.-se burló el pelinegro.

-Ja, si así está el mío sin obstáculos no me imagino uno con tu pansa.-rio el pelirrojo tapándose su miembro con la toalla.

-No apagues el espectáculo.-dijo Stan con una risita fingida.

-Marica.-afirmo Kyle.

-No más marica que tú.-afirmo el chico azabache.

-Entraste al baño sin tocar.-se burló el pelirrojo-Y te quedaste mirando mi miembro, ¿Qué otra prueba quieres?

-¡No es cierto!-grito el pelinegro entre molesto y divertido.

-¿Stan?-pregunto una chica detrás de este.

-¿Wendy?-pregunto el chico ignorando a su mejor amigo-¿Cómo?-este pregunto mientras pensaba en la escena en que lo había pillado su novia.

-Stan… tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante.

Final 5) Stan.-"¿Qué pregunta?"

Final 6) Stan "Wendy puedo explicarlo…"

 _ **Si escogiste el camino q)**_

Stan amaneció aún muy molesto con Kyle, el cual ya no se encontraba con él, pero cuando se iba levantar para ir al baño, sobre todo se le había quedado grabado que su mejor amigo lo había llamado gordito, no le gustaba que Kyle usara aquella desventaja que había ganado con el paso del tiempo, él nunca lo había llamado con aquella misma expresión de anoche, quería disculparse pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del dormitorio fue abierta.

-¡¿Stanie?!-grito la azabache corriendo lo mejor que podía hasta el chico.

-¡¿WENDY?!-la sorpresa de su novio era superable por su alegría, se acercó a la chica para abrazarla, a pesar de que se encontraban muy malheridos ambos, pero eso no les importo a ninguno de los dos.

-Oh Stanie, Stanie, Stanie…-era lo único que lograba decir aquella mujer.

-¡Yo pensé que…!-trato de decir Stan, pero se detuvo.

-¡Yo también Stanie! ¡No me dijeron quienes estaban vivos hasta hace un par de horas!-hablo la pelinegra llorando sobre el hombro del pelinegro-Acabo de salir de mi habitación.-explico la joven.

-¿Te contaron quienes están vivos?-pregunto el pelinegro casi tan emocionado como ella-Por favor Wendy, no me han dicho nada…-dicho esto último volteo con cierto rencor a su "súper mejor amigo", o lo que quedaba de su espíritu roto…

-Stan, lo siento tanto…-dijo la chica.

-Aun no me lo han dicho Wendy.-le reprocho el pelinegro.

-Me dijeron que no lo hiciera…-pensó la pelinegra.

-Wendy, dímelo, necesito saber quiénes siguen vivos…-dijo el pelinegro-Kyle no me lo ha dicho.

-¿Ehh?-pregunto la pelinegra confundida-¿Stan estas seguro de lo que dices?-pregunto preocupada, Stan dedujo que el doctor le había contado lo de su contusión.

Final 7) Stan.-"Por supuesto Wendy, quiero saber que fue de nuestros amigos."

(Lo siento si tomaste este camino, mala suerte xD, si quieres algo de consolación es que hay más caminos donde se pueden tomar más elecciones, pero tuviste la mala suerte de irte por el camino más plano, sorry)

 _ **Si escogiste el camino r)**_

-¿Crees que Wendy este bien?-pregunto el pelirrojo un poco nervioso.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Por supuesto que lo está!-le dijo Stan.

-Amigo no quiero sonar mal, pero se me hace sospechoso que el doctor no nos digiera quien murió ni nada por el estilo…

-¡Callate judío de mierda! ¡No vuelvas a insinuar eso!-le grito muy molesto Stan para acostarse sin hablarle a su "mejor amigo".

-Lo siento…-fue lo único que dijo Kyle, en realidad no quería que nada le pasara a Wendy.

-Ya no hables...-le recomendó su amigo, el cual seguía muy molesto por el comentario del pelirrojo-Te entiendo, pero…Wendy sigue viva.-explico el pelinegro.

Ambos durmieron, aunque el pelinegro tuvo pesadillas en las que la chica azabache entraba y se iba, muriendo en todas estas de maneras crueles e inhumanas, con sus tripas y cerebro fuera por algún horrible corte o cosas peores, hasta el amanecer, cuando la luz del Sol llego a sus ojos… Stan había tenido horribles pesadillas sobre Wendy… Estaba llorando en silencio, mientras Kyle se deprimía poco a poco. Y casi como señal venida del cielo la puerta de la habitación fue abierta mostrando a una figura femenina en perfecto estado, con una boina en la cabeza morada.

-¿Wendy?-preguntaron los dos asustados por la intromisión.

-Me entere que Stan estaba aquí, quisiera saber porque no fui informada.-dijo mirándolos a ambos de manera inquisitiva.

-Wendy, nosotros no sabíamos que…-Stan no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado alegre.

-Tú, idiota…-Wendy se le acerco a Stan y lo abrazo para luego besarlo, mientras Kyle solo contemplaba la escena.

-Wendy…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el azabache por tal bienvenida.

-Lo sé, han sido unos días horribles, pero puede ser peor Stannie.-explico la pelinegra-Mínimo estamos los tres juntos; tú, yo y Ky…-dijo la chica mientras miraba a los ojos a su amor.

-No me llames Ky…-reprocho Kyle.

-¿No te gusta Ky, Ky?-pregunto Wendy confundida.

-No me digas Ky…-repitió este.

-¿Por qué Ky…?-pregunto Wendy.

Kyle estaba demasiado enfadado, pero indeciso en que hacer…

Final 8) Golpear a Wendy

Final 9) Kyle.- "¡No me llames Ky!"

 **Si escogiste el camino s)**

\- Debemos ser fuertes, no importa quienes murieron, lo importante es que estamos juntos en esto.-dijo el pelinegro.

-Tratemos de dormir Stan…-dijo Kyle decaído.

-No pienses en nada malo.-le dijo el pelinegro mientras se recostaba y caía dormido.

-Es casi imposible con estas noticias…-susurro Kyle mientras también caía dormido.

Al día siguiente ambos chicos despertaron muy deprimidos, Stan estaba casi llorando cuando de repente la puerta fue abierta, una negra cabellera fue revelada mientras el cuerpo de una chica en perfecto estado entraba.

-¡Wendy!-Stan se levantó de golpe sin importarle sus heridas, ambos se abrazaron.

-¡Stanie! ¡Ky!-la chica abrazo a su novio y luego le dedico una sonrisa al pelirrojo, el cual a pesar de estar algo molesto por aquel comentario se dejó llevar por la ocasión y le lanzo una sonrisa.

-¡Wendy! ¡Te amo!-grito el chico mientras la abrazaba y la besaba, Kyle solo se quedó sentado en su cama.

-Como sea, tengo que decirle algo importante a Ky mi amor.-dijo la pelinegra después de una sesión de besos y abrazos.

Final 10) Kyle.- "¿Qué cosa?"

Final 11) Stan.-"De seguro no es nada importante."

 **Si escogiste el camino t)**

-Lo se.-continuo el chico mientras reía.

-Creo que debemos de sentirnos afortunados.-dijo el chico azabache mientras tomaba de buena el palo…-Por lo menos estamos juntos en esta.

-Creo que sí… No lo dudes.-dijo Kyle incómodo.

-¿Estas triste?-pregunto Stan.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en la noticia que nos dijo el doctor…-comento Kyle-Nos dijo que algunos… murieron…-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Trata de no pensar en eso…

-Stan… yo no sé qué haría si…-dijo Kyle a su súper mejor amigo.

-Yo tampoco lo sé amigo; a mí también me pasa lo mismo.-explico el pelinegro.

-Aun no puedo creer todo lo que nos ha pasado en estos dos días…-se entristeció el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo no estarlo?

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada más que esperar a ver que trae el futuro ¿No?-pregunto el pelirrojo bastante triste.

-¿Kyle?

-Stan… nuestros amigos, más de uno… Están muertos…-el pelirrojo lloro.

-Kyle, eso no lo podrás cambiar por más que lo intentes, debes de ser fuerte y aprender que así es la vida…-le aconsejo el pelinegro mientras dormía.

-Lo sé, lo se…-susurro Kyle antes de caer víctima de sueño, o peor aún, de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada minuto de sueño y llenaban su mente de horridas y vividas imágenes de los cuerpos de Eric, Kenny, Wendy, Butters, Bebe, Clyde, Bebe, Red: entre otros… Hasta que finalmente vio el cuerpo atravesado en varios puntos de…

-¡Stanie!-fue lo que despertó al judío, este noto la luz del Sol que ya entraba por la ventana, y al lado de la cama de su mejor amigo una pareja se abrazaba, esa pareja no eran nada más y nada menos que dos azabaches.

-¿Wendy?-pregunto Kyle sorprendido.

-Discúlpame un momento Stanie, Ky… Tengo algo importante que decirte, y es muy importante que me escuches, por favor, es algo que me pidió tu madre…-suplico la chica.

Final 12) Kyle.-¿Qué tienes que decirme?

 **Si escogiste el camino u)**

Kyle no contesto a la ocurrencia de Stan, él solo quería pensar en silencio, sobre todo en sus amigos que pudieron haber muerto, era espantoso solo de pensarlo. ¿Por qué todo lo malo tenía que pasarle a esos dos chicos? ¿Por qué no podían darles una buena noticia?

Las pesadillas no tardaron en llegar, y unas verdaderamente fuertes y poderosas, donde los cadáveres de sus amigos, incluso los que no estaban en el bus; fueron mostrados uno a uno y en detalle; Kenny con desnucado y en posición fetal, con los pies doblados de manera inhumana; Eric con sus intestinos desgarrados y el cuello partido de manera que el hueso de la columna era visible sobre la cabeza. Finalmente Stan, con un duro golpe en la cabeza y atravesado por una pieza metálica… a solo unos centímetros de pelirrojo…

-¡Stanie! ¡Ky!-grito la pelinegra alegre de verlos a los dos sanos y salvo, despertando al joven Kyle.

-¿Wendy?-se alegró el pelinegro saltando de su cama y abrazando a la chica.

-Chicos tengo algo muy importante que contarles, sobre todo a ti, Kyle, expreso la pelinegra mientras lo llamaba por su nombre al otro.

-¿Me has dicho Kyle?-pregunto el susodicho.

-Tengo una muy mala noticia.-Kyle y Stan dedujeron que era obviamente la lista, por decirlo de alguna manera, de los caídos, porque esta estaba llorando.

Final 13) Kyle.- ¿Quiénes murieron Wendy?

Final 14) Stan consuela a Wendy

 **Si escogiste el camino v)**

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No vi nada!-mintió Stan mientras se alejaba del baño a grandes pasos y cerraba la puerta de golpe, ambos chicos estaban avergonzados, Kyle termino de vestirse lo más rápidamente posible para disculparse con su amigo.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo al salir del baño, pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba solo.

-¿Stan?-pregunto la chica azabache.

-¡¿Wendy?!-grito este sorprendido y alegrado.

-Stan, ¿Qué sentías?-pregunto la chica de la boina.

-¡¿Wendy?!-el pelirrojo había escuchado unas palabras de la azabache.

-¡¿CÓMO?!-grito está echando chispas por los ojos, abriendo la puerta del baño de súbito, encontrando a un Kyle semidesnudo.

-¡Wendy! ¡No es lo que parece!-grito el azabache entendiendo rápidamente lo que la chica había interpretado.

-Es increíble, tardo un día en visitarte y tienes la sinvergüenza de acostarte con Ky, ¡Con ky!-grito la azabache llena de enojo.

-¡No me digas Ky!

-¡Cállate maldito judío colorado gay bastardo quita novios!-grito Wendy empujando a Kyle.

Final 15) Kyle golpea a Wendy

Final 16) Stan le pide a Wendy que se calme.

 _ **Si escogiste el camino w)**_

-Parece que el tamaño no te corresponde en todo el cuerpo.-se burló el azabache.

-Maldito gordo de mierda.-se quejó el pelirrojo avergonzado, aunque tampoco de mala gana, sino más como amigo, mientras que se ponía una toalla alrededor de su miembro.

-Oh vamos, apenas comenzaba el espectáculo.-siguió con la mofa el pelinegro.

-¿Cuál espectáculo?-pregunto una chica mientras entraba en el baño-¡Oh Dios mío.-grito-Stan más te vale explicármelo.

-Era un concurso del mojón más grande…-mintió el chico recordando la hazaña de su padre.

-Siempre supe que se te pegarían las costumbres de tu padre.-dijo la chica mientras reía y abrazaba a su novio.

-¡Wendy! Te extrañe tanto…-dijo Stan mientras la abrazaba.

-Stan, un momento tengo algo importante que decirle a Ky.-confeso la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el azabache.

-Me mando su madre porque hoy no va a poder venir.-se explicó la chica-Ky, es importante…

Final 17) Kyle.-"Anda, cuéntalo."

Final 18) Kyle.-"No es nada importante; me lo puede contar después."

 **Si escogiste el camino x)**

-Siento lo que paso anoche.-se disculpó el pelirrojo-Teníamos demasiado estrés…

-Sí, yo también creo que estaba demasiado enojado para procesar lo que te decía...-dijo el chico.

 _-¿Matarías a tu amigo?-pregunto alguna voz a lo lejos._

-¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto Kyle.

-No lo sé…-confeso Stan.

-¡¿Chicos?!-grito la chica del nombre del capítulo.

-¡¿Wendy?!-preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Chicos, yo… ¿Quién de ustedes dijo esa barbaridad?-pregunto la chica.

-Es lo que tratamos de descubrir…-admitió Stan.

 _-¡Siente mi ira!-exclamo mientras los chicos oían horrorizados._

-¿Esa es la voz de…?-alcanzo a preguntar Stan antes de que fuera interrumpido por un hilo de sangre.

-¡Stan!-grito Wendy mientras en su estómago se formaba más hilos de sangre.

Final 19) Kyle sufre el mismo destino que sus compañeros.

 **Si escogiste el camino y)**

*El camino Y) es un final sin nada agregado, así que lo contaremos como:

Final 20) Si escogiste el camino y)

 **Si escogiste el camino z)**

-Lo siento amigo.-exclamo el chico pelinegro mientras le tomaba la mano al chico para estrecharla.

-Yo… yo también lo siento….-termino disculpándose el pelirrojo.

-¿Chicos?-preguntó una chica que entraba en la habitación.

-¿Wendy?-pregunto el azabache emocionado.

-Es la hora.-dijo la chica.

-¿La hora?-preguntaron ambos confundidos.

La chica tenía dos cosas por decir, pero no tenía el tiempo:

Final 21) Wendy.-"La hora de morir."

Final 22) Wendy.- "La hora de la verdad."

 _ **Ahora sí, ya están en las finales; bueno realmente solo queda el siguiente capitulo, el cual "técnicamente" será laaaaaaaargo, porque los finales serán dignos, no como esto :3**_

 _ **Y gracias a los que llegaron a este punto, si les molesta las notas, por el amor de Dios, Saltenselas, solo son un extra, y es lo que hago, a menos que no entiendad, claro :2**_

 _ **Tardare un poco más en subir los finales, porque obviamente es el doble de trabajo que este capitulo, y este tomo mucho hacerlo xD :1**_


	6. Final La realidad

_**La vida sigue**_

 _ **¿O no?**_

 _ **Capítulo 6 La realidad**_

 _ **(Notas al final, solo dire que CASI TODOS los finales son distintos)**_

 _ **Si escogiste el Final 1)**_

-¿En qué te estoy asustando Wendy?-pregunto el azabache a su novia.

Wendy lo miro directamente a los ojos antes de decirle:

-¿A quién le hablabas?

Stan lanzo un suspiro, esperaba totalmente que Wendy le hiciera esa pregunta, después de todo ella no escucho el puchero maricón de Kyle, este se calmó y apunto a la cama de su amigo.

-A Kyle, ese imbécil anda de amargado.-explico Stan-No ha querido hablar en todo el día…-Stan se detuvo al ver la expresión de su novia.

-S-s-sStan…-balbuceo Wendy-Yo… Stan…-la chica derramo lágrimas y se alejó de su novio mirando la cama de Kyle.

-¿Qué ocurre Wendy?-pregunto el azabache preocupado.

-Stan… Kyle está muerto…-fue lo que dijo ella, dejando al chico del pompón aturdido.

-Wendy no juegues conmigo, él está ahí.-Stan señalo la cama de su amigo para levantarse rápidamente de la cama, pero al estar herido de gravedad volvió a caer en su cama, bastante mal cabe decir.

-¡Stan!-su novia lo ayudo a acomodarse para luego hablarle-¡Stan! Por favor, ¿Dime que te pasa?

-¡Wendy! ¡Él está ahí!-grito Stan desesperado apuntando a la cama.

Wendy se levantó llorando y quito las sabanas de la cama de Kyle… las sabanas de una cama vacía y sin acompañante.

-No… no es verdad.-dijo el pelinegro devastado-¡No es verdad!

-Stan, escúchame…-le pidió la pelinegra muy preocupada, el chico lloro como nunca lo había hecho sobre la chica.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto este aun devastado, pero queriendo saber cómo murió su amigo-Por favor…-le rogo a su novia.

-No quieres saberlo…-dijo la azabache abrazándolo, pero este la aparto.

-¡Dímelo!-rugió el pelinegro.

-Stan… Por favor…-el chico entro en un estado mental muy malo y enojado golpeo a Wendy en la cara.

-¡Dilo!-grito él.

-¡No!-la chica asustada se alejó de Stan el cual comenzó a levantarse de su cama.

-¡Ayuda!-grito la chica.

Los doctores entraron y calmaron a Stan con medicamentos, a pesar de eso Wendy tardo dos semanas en perdonar a Stan por el golpe, cuando volvió al hospital con su novio este estaba atados de manos, pero la veía con cara de psicópata.

Nunca se recuperaría de la cordura, no después de que el Doctor le dijera la causa por la cual Kyle murió, cuando el doctor se lo dijo ya estaba ido, pensaba que Stan se sentiría mejor, pero solo lo empeoro.

Cuando Stan decidió proteger a Kyle ambos fueron lanzados con el impulso del accidente, el cuerpo flacucho del pelirrojo no aguanto el peso del azabache, Kyle recibió multiples fracturas letales, mientras que Stan solo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, un golpe que lo condeno a la locura.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 2)**_

-Wendy, solo dime, ¿Qué le paso a nuestros amigos?-pregunto el azabache ya desesperado.

-Stan…-la chica se abalanzo sobre él, y este la reconforto.

-Sé que es duro, pero lo superaremos, juntos.-dijo el azabache.

-Bebe… Heidi… Jimmy…-cada nombre era una puñalada en el corazón de Stan quien también lloraba junto a Wendy-Kyle…

-¿Qué?-el azabache quedo helado al momento.

-Yo… lo siento Stan.-sollozo Wendy.

-¿A qué te refieres con Kyle?-pregunto Stan.

-Lo siento.-dijo ella.

-Pero Kyle está ahí.-Stan señalo la cama de al lado.

-Stan… no hay nadie más aquí con nosotros.-dijo la chica aterrada.

-¡Él está ahí!-grito Stan-¡Habla Kyle!

-Está muerto…-Wendy trato hacer entrar en razón a su novio, pero solo se ganó que este gritara con más ganas.

-¡Que no! ¡Él está vivo! ¡Kyle!-lo último lo sollozo.

Los doctores no tardaron en aparecer, calmaron a Stan con sedantes.

Wendy no pudo seguir soportando, se le había partido el alma en dos al ver a Stan así, de modo que salió corriendo, el pelinegro quedo ahí plantado mientras veía al doctor a la cara.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto drogado el joven.

-No es buena idea que te lo diga.-dijo el doctor.

Stan desesperado tomo una aguja de morfina y la acerco al cuello del doctor, quien apenas se movió por la impresión del movimiento de Stan.

-¡Hágalo!-exigió el chico.

-Si eso quieres…-el doctor estaba tan enfadado con el chico que perdió toda paciencia-Tú lo mataste, al "protegerlo" ambos fueron lanzados por la fuerza de impacto del otro coche, Kyle recibió la mayor parte del impacto, muriendo aplastado por tu culpa.

-¿Qué?-ese pequeño descuido de Stan fue el suficiente para que el doctor le quitara el arma-Mentira…-susurro en un suspiro.

-¿Ahora estas feliz?-pregunto irónico el doctor alejándose.

Stan se quedó mirando frente suya… Él había matado a Kyle, nunca más se recuperó, solo miraba en frente, comía y bebía, no volvió a hablar, no volvió a sonreír; no lo merecía, era un asesino.

Stan Marsh el asesino, nunca más merecía ser feliz, y así fue.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 3)**_

-Luego Kyle, ¿Qué quieres decirme Wendy?-pregunto el chico a su novio.

-¿Stan?-la chica retrocedió-¿Estabas hablando con Kyle?-la chica miro a ambos lados.

-Está en el baño.-aclaro el chico.

-Es imposible.-dijo la azabache-Stan… Kyle, está muerto… Stanie… yo lo siento…

-¡No bromees!-dijo el chico-¡Kyle está dentro del baño!

-Eso es lo que tenía que decirte amigo.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Kyle?-Stan visualizo a su otro amigo-Kyle…

-Adiós Stan.-Kyle se esfumo de la nada desapareciendo en su totalidad.

-¡Kyle! ¿Kyle? ¡¿Kyle?!-grito Stan a su amigo.

Los doctores aparecieron sujetando al chico, dejándolo en su cama atado.

-¡Suéltenme!-rugió el azabache.

Tardaron un par de días antes de que Stan pudiera retomar su cordura; en ese periodo de tiempo este lloraba y le gritaba a la nada, diciendo palabras como "mentira", "está vivo…"; el shock fue inmenso para Stan, tanto así que se recuperó primero de sus graves heridas físicas, que por Kyle; nadie se atrevió a decirle la verdad en la escuela, Eric seguía gravemente herido, Kenny no hablaba con Stan por miedo a sus reacciones violentas, el único que fue capaz de hablar con el chico fue Butters.

-Stan… lamento lo de Kyle.-le hablo el chico, ya había pasado un mes del incidente, ni los góticos hablaban con el deprimido Stan, puesto que este enloquecía a momentos; este miraba la foto de su amigo, junto a los otros muertos; algunos nombres como Bebe y Jimmy lo hirieron profundamente, pero Stan solo tenía los ojos en Kyle.

-Está bien Butters… No fue culpa de nadie.-hablo el chico.

-¿No te lo han dicho?-pregunto Butters confundido.

-¿Qué deberían de decirme?-pregunto Stan triste.

-Stan… Kyle murió porque…-Butters se froto los nudillos-Murió aplastado…

-¿Qué?-pregunto este.

-Me contaron que alguien trato de proteger a Kyle, pero cuando fueron lanzados por la fuerza del impacto fue Kyle el que recibió el golpe.-siguió el rubio frotándose los nudillos-Nunca me dijeron quien fue quien lo aplasto, pero sospecho que fue no lo hizo por mal…-Butters no pudo continuar porque Stan salió corriendo a llorar.

Stan no pudo con la noticia tan devastadora… Él había matado a Kyle, lo mato tratando de ayudarlo, Stan subió al piso más alto de la escuela, ya no tenía sentido vivir…

Las noticias anunciaron la muerte del chico Marsh, sumándolo a los trágicos acontecimientos recientes en la Preparatoria de South Park; pero a alguien ese hecho lo volvía feliz y tacho el nombre de Stan de su lista.

-Siguiente objetivo Wendy.-hablo quien asesino a Stan, ahora su siguiente victima sería la azabache-Ellos me rechazaron e hicieron mi vida infeliz, yo les arrebatare su vida.-susurro Butters mientras cumplía su venganza, lentamente.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 4)**_

-¿Kyle que sucede?-pregunto el azabache a su amigo dijo el azabache ignorando a su novia, quien se comportaba muy rara.

-Stan… todo esto… solo quiero que sepas… no te culpo, se feliz, castate, ten hijos, ¡Vive! Adiós Stanley; vive feliz.-fue lo último que dijo Kyle antes de que se esfumara en pedacitos.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo decir el azabache sorprendido, para su mala suerte Wendy fue por los doctores, pero no fue necesario, este ya estaba sentado en su cama… Kyle estaba muerto…

El doctor en jefe le tuvo que contar la verdad… Stan había matado a Kyle, al tratar de protegerlo… estos salieron disparados de sus asientos y Kyle recibió todo el golpe, mientras que él… mientras que él solo se había golpeado duro en la cabeza.

/Varios años después/

Stan Marsh y su linda esposa cenaban con sus hijos en una parrillada familiar, este había invitado a Kenny, el cual seguía soltero; y a Eric, el cual se había casado con una linda chica a la larga. Los hijos de Eric y Stan jugaban en el patio (cabe mencionar que los de Eric insultaban cada vez que perdían).

-Se feliz Stan.-hablo alguien desde los arbustos, Stan se alejó de sus dos mejores amigos y se acercó, dentro estaba la alta figura, pecosa de un adolescente de diecisiete años, sentado mirando todo con un aire soñador.

-¿Kyle?-Stan aun recordaba a su mejor amigo a pesar de tantos años.

-Disfrutaste de tu vida, gracias amigo...Sigo sin culparte.-dijo el fantasma o alucinación mientras se desvanecía.

Stan no supo que decir, solo volvió con su familia y amigos a la parrillada, Kyle estaba feliz en donde quiera que estuviera, después de todo Kyle siempre fue bueno mientras vivió.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 5)**_

-¿Qué pregunta?-se resignó el azabache… solo esperaba que no fuera algo relacionado con que Kyle estuviera desnudo.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-pregunto Wendy.

-¿Cómo?-fue lo único que respondió Stan.

-¿Con quién hablabas?-repitió Wendy volteando con la mirada de un lado a otro asustada.

-¿Es que no ves a Kyle?-pregunto el chico.

-Stannie... yo… Ky… esta…-dijo la azabache entre cortada, balbuceando y triste.

-¿Acaso quieres ignorarlo?-pregunto Stan volteando a ver a su súper mejor amigo, el cual desapareció en la nada como neblina, tratando de gritar "Stan", acercándose al azabache, sin éxito.

-Stan… yo… yo…-Wendy quería reconfortarlo, pero Stan solo la empujo y comenzó a golpear los objetos del baño violentamente, no podía ser, no podía aceptarlo, Kyle no estaba… No podía…

-¡Stan! ¡Cálmate!-le rogo Wendy, pero este solo seguía lanzando objetos continuamente y rompiéndolo todo; eso no era real, Kyle lo era, todo era un sueño… Él debía despertar, no importaba cuanto le tomase…

/Varios años después/

-Vaya, señorita Donovan, ha llegado temprano hoy.-expreso el medico encargado.

-Era mi mejor amigo, y solo lo puedo ver una vez al mes.-expreso la mujer.

-Pase, Stanley se alegrara de que usted vuelva, le alegrara escuchar que hicimos un avance.-dijo el doctor animado mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto la joven mujer.

-Bueno, dejo de hablar con su amigo imaginario.

-Usted, sabe que Kyle era real.-reclamo la chica muy ofendida.

-Kyle era real, pero con quien hablaba Stanley no.-admitió el doctor-Mínimo ya no tiene conversaciones con "él".-dijo mientras entraron a la habitación.

Un vidrio protector separaba al demacrado Stan de su visita mensual, este tenía una barba enloquecida, usaba una camisa de fuerza y miraba nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

-Hola… Stan…-hablo la chica.

-¿Wendy?-pregunto Stan.

-Sí, la misma.

-¡Vete!-le ordeno Stan enojado enseñando los dientes.

-Vine para hablar contigo.-dijo la chica sin inmutarse, sabía que Stan no la aceptaría.

-¡Nadie puede hablar conmigo aparte de Kyle!-rugió el chico-¡No aproveches que nos peleamos para tratar de separarnos! ¡No le gusta que le digas Ky!

Una llamada de su esposo Clyde Dónovan la asusto, a este no le gustaba que ella siguiera visitando a Stan, pero ella iria mes tras mes hasta que este se recuperara, o que ambos quedaran locos… Lo que pasara primero.

-Nunca más se lo volveré a decir.-dijo Wendy lacónicamente por septuagésima sexta vez, o así lo sentía… Ver a Stan le entristecía un poco, estaba siempre metido en su locura… Pero aun así era feliz, hablando con Kyle.

Para Stan, Kyle seguía vivo.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 6)**_

-¡Wendy! ¡Puedo explicarlo!-grito Stan indefenso ante la mirada de horror de Wendy, ¿Cómo no?, los encontró a ambos en el baño y Kyle estaba semidesnudo.

-…Trata de hacerlo…-dijo Wendy asustada.

-Veras, el doctor dijo que vendrías pronto, así que te prepare una broma.-explico Stan.

-¿Una broma?-pregunto la chica.

-Sí… bueno, en realidad viniste más pronto de lo que esperaba y no la completamos.

-Stan… yo…-comenzó la azabache, estaba confundida.

-Eso no importa.-hablo el chico mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para abrazarla-Lo siento tanto.-le dijo el chico arrepentido.

-Solo… no hagas más bromas, me asustaste.-dijo la chica-Pensé que estabas loco.

El resto de la visita Stan no volvió a hablar sobre Kyle, Wendy decidió no hacerle más preguntas durante el resto de su visita, Kyle se mantuvo encerrado en el baño todo el tiempo, eso extraño a Stan, finalmente Wendy se fue despidiéndose de Stan, este no se atrevió a preguntarle nada sobre sus amigos muertos, ya habían sufrido lo suficiente por un día.

-Hasta luego Wendy.-dijo el chico mientras se despedía con un beso apasionado en la boca.

-Hasta luego Stanie, cuídate mucho.-le dijo la chica, quien ya había olvidado todo del asunto.

Stan se recostó en su cama con las heridas, al poco tiempo entro por la habitación Butters con una amplia sonrisa en la boca, se veía complacido.

-Hola Stan.-saludo el chico.

-Hola Butters.-hablo Stan extrañado por encontrarse a Butters, sobre todo porque el horario de visitas había terminado, pero eso no impidió que le alegrara la visita de su amigo.

-Veo… que sigues vivo, eso es… bueno.-hablo Butters entrecortadamente y frotándose los nudillos, pero Stan notaba algo raro en su actitud-Fuiste muy inteligente…

-¿En qué?-pregunto Stan-Espera ¿Por qué carajos no estas herido?-pregunto el chico recordando que Wendy estaba herida.

-No me encontraba en el autobús en el momento del choque.-expreso Butters.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stan confundido-¡Yo te vi!

-¿Qué más has visto?-pregunto Butters, escuche con los doctores que hablabas solo en el cuarto.

-¿Qué? Butters, no sé qué carajos te pasa, pero en el cuarto solo he hablado con Kyle.

-Vaya, estas peor de lo que creí.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué le hiciste a Butters?-pregunto Stan enfadado.

-Llámame Caos, por lo que te queda de vida.

-¡Tú y tu maldita personalidad doble!-grito Stan molesto-¡No estoy para bromas Butters! ¡Vete!

-No me iré sin antes hacer esto.-tomo a Stan del cuello de su bata de hospital y lo lanzo fuera de la cama, el pobre discapacitado no se podía mover…

-¡Butters!-gritaba Stan pidiendo clemencia.

-¡¿Nunca sospechaste quien quería acabar con ustedes cuatro?!-rio entre dientes Butters.

-¿Qué?-rugió Stan molesto, pero cayendo al piso debido a la debilidad de sus manos.

-¡Ustedes siempre me hacían de menos! ¡Me apartaron, me excluyeron! ¡Me destruyeron poco a poco!-gritaba el chico enloquecido-Solo tuve que quitarle los frenos al carro de mis padres y alterar el semáforo para que el autobús se quedara quieto el tiempo suficiente en la esquina donde mis padres no frenarían…-rio el chico contando su plan.

-¡Eso es ridículo!-grito Stan, no podía serlo.

-Mi objetivo no era ningún otro chico aparte de ustedes cuatro.-dijo Butters-Por suerte me ayudaste con Kyle.

-Butters Kyle está en el baño… y cuando salga te golpearemos entre los dos.-dijo Stan dolido por una patada que le lanzo Butters al estómago.

-Idiota, Kyle está muerto.-revelo fríamente el chico mientras volvía a levantar el cuerpo de Stan por el cuello con relativa facilidad.

-¡No es cierto!-grito Stan.

-Lo mataste tú genio.-dijo Butters mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

-¡Esta en el baño!

-¡Murió aplastado bajo tu obeso cuerpo!-volvió a reír Butters con los ojos enloquecidos por la ira acumulada de tantos años.

-¿Qué?-Stan pregunto esto con poco aliento.

-Kyle Broflovski recibió el impacto por ustedes dos, por ese motivo sigues vivo, lo usaste como amortiguador de caídas sin querer idiota.-recrimino mientras abría la ventana, pero el otro ya no oponía resistencia-Vamos, grita, será divertido.

-No… yo no le hice eso a Kyle.

-Pregúntaselo cuando lo veas nuevamente.-exclamo Butters soltando al chico de pompón rojo, dejando que este cayera, pero Stan se lo merecía, después de todo había matado a Kyle, una vida por una vida.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 7)**_

-Por supuesto Wendy,-expreso el azabache-quiero saber que fue de nuestros amigos.

-Stanie… no puedo…-dijo la chica muy triste.

-Solo terminemos con esto ¿Si?-dijo Stan listo para recibir las noticias.

-Stanie, yo no puedo… hacerlo.

-¡Carajo!-grito el chico enojado-¡Eres igualita a Kyle!-grito el chico, puesto que seguía enojado con su "disque" súper mejor amigo por lo de la noche pasada.

-¿Igual a Kyle?-pregunto la chica.

-¡Él tampoco me quiso decir nada!-grito el chico lleno de rabia contra ambos, mirando la cama de Kyle.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto su novia confundida.

-¡O vamos!-se quejó Stan-Este marica se la ha pasado todo el rato acostado en su cama.-dijo Stan tomando un tubo de plástico y lanzándolo a la cama de Kyle, estaba demasiado enojado, pero su sorpresa fue que el tubo no reboto o golpeo nada a parte del colchón-¿Kyle?-pregunto el chico.

-Stanie… No…-Wendy se veía aterrada.

-¿Kyle?-volvió a llamar el chico a la puerta del baño.

-Stan…-hablo Wendy entre llantos-Ky está muerto…

-¿Qué?-el pelinegro no creía lo que sus oídos le contaban desde los labios de Wendy.

-¡Stan! ¡Escúchame! Kyle murió en el accidente hace dos semanas…-hablo la azabache tratando de hacerlo entrar en la realidad.

-¡¿Cómo?!-grito el chico del pompón rojo tratando de levantarse de su cama de hospital.

-¡Muerto Stan! ¡Muerto!-grito Wendy-¡Por favor! ¡Me asustas!-dijo la chica.

-¡No lo está!-grito Stan tirándose de la cama y comenzándose a mover inútilmente y de manera dolorosa por sus heridas a la cama de Kyle, pero era inútil, nadie lo esperaba en aquella cama.

-¡Él está vivo!-grito Stan forcejeando cuando los doctores entraron, lo cargaron a su cama y lo sedaron, cuando Stan se recuperó salió del hospital directamente al cementerio, llevaba en su mano una de las Ushankas de Kyle que el pelirrojo había dejado en su casillero, ahora vacío.

El día parecía burlarse del joven, era un día radiante y soleado, con hermosas y antojosas sombras, pero Kyle Broflovski y el resto de los caídos estaban enterrados en una explanada, junto a los cadáveres de algunos otros de sus amigos, en un monumento. Stan llego al monumento solo, aunque Wendy lo había acompañado.

-Hola amigo.-hablo el chico sin recibir respuesta alguna-Perdón, amigos… Pero hoy vengo solo por Kyle.-dijo como si alguien en realidad lo estuviera escuchando-Yo… te traje esto…

-No es necesario, ya tengo la mía.-se burló el chico del verde gorro quien estaba detrás de Stan.

-¿Kyle?-pregunto este casi rompiendo en llanto.

-No, obviamente solo soy tu conciencia gordito;-hablo el espectral Kyle-el verdadero ya está muerto, pero todo lo que tengas que decirle me lo puedes decir a mi.-el chico se puso delante de la tumba.

-Yo no quería hacerlo…-hablo Stan.

-¿No querías qué?-lo animo la conciencia-¿No querías salvarme la vida? Cierto, no lo lograste, pero por lo menos sigues aquí, Wendy sigue contigo, tienes a tu familia.-trato de animarlo el chico, pero solo provoco que Stan llorara y abrazara el gorro que tenía en sus manos con más fuerzas-Stan, hiciste bien, nadie te culpa de lo que paso.-dijo la conciencia acariciando su brazo, Stan podía sentirlo.

-¡Yo lo mate!-grito tomándose de su cabeza bruscamente y dándose golpes fuertes.

-¡No lo hiciste!-grito la conciencia-Nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera los conductores, se demostró que su freno estaba roto, los padres de Butters no querían morir, así como nosotros tampoco.

-¿Nosotros?-pregunto Stan.

Detrás de la estatua algunos ojos lo miraban, reconoció el pelo rubio y rizado de Bebe, las muletas de Jimmy, el suéter verde de Heidi Turner, el chulo azul de Craig y la piel de Token, se asomaban levemente detrás de la estatua, viendo la escena.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Stan.

-Tenemos que partir.-dijo Kyle-Solo prométeme algo, por favor, Stan. Vive feliz por el resto de tu vida.-fue lo último que dijo Kyle antes de que se hundiera en el suelo.

-¡No!-grito Stan llorando-¡Vuelve!-justo en ese momento llego Wendy, quien abrazo a Stan, trataba de ser fuerte, pero al final ella cedió y lloro, su mejor amiga también había muerto después de todo.

Ambos lloraron durante algunos minutos, finalmente Stan dejo el gorro de Kyle junto a las rosas y demás tributos de los estudiantes muertos.

Y juntos salieron del cementerio tomados de la mano, Stan tomo con extra fuerza a Wendy, iba a seguir el último consejo de Kyle, así que abrazo a Wendy por los hombros y la abrazo.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 8)**_

Kyle se levantó y golpeo a Wendy.

-¡No me llames Ky!-grito el chico enojado.

-¡No hiciste eso!-grito Wendy-¡Nadie jode a Wendy Testaburger!

Kyle se preparó para el golpe de Wendy, pero para su sorpresa fue Stan quien lo golpeo.

-¡Maldito marica!-grito el chico de pompón rojo dándole otra patada en el estómago a Kyle-¡¿Por qué carajos tenías que golpear a Wendy?!-el chico perdió el control y con el tubo que habían jugado antes le dio un buen golpe en la cara a Kyle, el cual dejo de ver todo durante milésimas de segundo, para que luego su vista se recobrara.

Estaba tendido en el techo del autobús, este se encontraba de cabeza y las llamas crepitaban peligrosamente cerca, Kyle se encontraba muy malherido pero no lo suficiente como para no gritar:

-¡Hey!-grito para ver si alguno de sus compañeros le respondía, nada-Alguien…-en aquel momento hasta la voz del culo gordo lo aliviaría; Kyle tosio a causa del humo, provocando que cayera de bruces nuevamente, volteo a la izquierda, pero el fuego cubría los cadáveres de Token y Craig; a su derecha… no… no podía…

Stan Marsh, si ese cuerpo podía seguir siendo él, se encontraba desfigurado, sus pies y brazos estaban en posiciones imposibles de realizar para cualquier complexioncita, pero sobre todo su cuello se encontraba desgarrado por su propia vertebra…Su rostro era una mezcla de carne rojiza y con una composición parecida a la cera derretida.

Kyle no podía creer lo que veía, pero era cierto… Stan había estado sentado en el punto donde el choque dio de pleno, recibió el impacto… pero no podía estar muerto ¡No podía!

Kyle trato de gritar, pero sus pulmones estaban llenos de CO2, provocando que se asfixiara lentamente, pero eso no impidió que Kyle se acercara a su mejor amigo y lo tomara de la mano, a pesar de no poder decir nada, pensó con todas sus fuerzas: "Fuimos mejores amigos con vida, seámoslo por la eternidad."

Kyle cayó desmayado por la falta de oxígeno poco después.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 9)**_

-¡Solo no me llames Ky!-dijo el pelirrojo entre dientes.

-Como quieras.-contesto Wendy indiferente y comenzando una sesión de besuqueos a Stan; Kyle solamente se levantó y salió al pasillo mirando de un lado al otro del corredor, para su sorpresa fuera de la habitación se encontraba el pasillo de su casa…

-¿Qué carajos?-pregunto Kyle-¿Acaso no estaba en el hospital?-se preguntó a si mismo volviendo a su habitación, Stan y Wendy ahora estaban teniendo sexo salvaje en la cama.

Kyle volvió a retirarse, pero el pasillo superior de su hogar ahora se encontraba lleno de sangre por todos lados, y con aterradoras figuras cubriendo las sombras de manera tétrica.

-¡Esto no puede ser cierto!-volvió a gritar el pelirrojo intentando bajar por las escaleras, pero si bajaba de alguna manera volvía a subir por ellas; el pelirrojo se preocupó, salto por la ventana, para solo volver a entrar por la misma ventana como si hubiera saltado por fuera.

Decidió finalmente armarse de valor y entrar nuevamente a la habitación del hospital, solo para encontrarse con una terrible escena.

Stan Marsh, si ese cuerpo podía seguir siendo él, se encontraba desfigurado, sus pies y brazos estaban en posiciones imposibles de realizar para cualquier complexioncita, pero sobre todo su cuello se encontraba desgarrado por su propia vertebra…Su rostro era una mezcla de carne rojiza y con una composición parecida a la cera derretida.

Wendy lloraba a su lado… Pero estaba gravemente herida tambien, Kyle se acercó a su amigo, solo para que el cadáver de Stan lo mirara fijamente con sus ojos vacíos y dijera con una voz gruesa:

-Esta pesadilla nunca acabara.

Al decirlo Kyle se encontró en la más profunda oscuridad…

/Mientras tanto/

Un canadiense de treinta y algo años visitaba a un anciano en coma, Kyle Broflovski rebasaba los cuarenta años, y sus padres habían muerto hace tiempo atrás; solo Ike era el único pariente vivo que le quedaba, Ike llevaba más de veinte años visitando a su hermano en coma. Pero ese día era diferente, finalmente Ike Broflovski decidió que desconectaran la maquinaria de su hermano, ya no podían seguir dándole de comer a sus niños a causa de su hermano, y los doctores decían que este no se recuperaría, que su coma bien podría tratarse de estado vegetativo.

-¿Esta seguro señor Broflovski?-pregunto el doctor mientras tomaba el enchufe para desconectar al adulto pelirrojo.

-Muy seguro, ya no podemos mantenerlo.-dijo Ike con el mayor pésame del mundo, acariciando el gorro de su hermano-Por favor, perdóname Kyle.-susurro el canadiense.

Los doctores desconectaron la máquina, ahora Kyle estaba a merced del mundo, si este moría o no, igual que su amigo Stan, para que al fin ambos pudieran estar juntos nuevamente, como mejores amigos por siempre.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 10)**_

-¿Qué cosa es tan importante?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Escúchame muy bien Ky, ya no queda tiempo, quiero que pase lo que pase, corras.-dijo la azabache.

-¿Qué?-pregunto este antes de que la habitación se desvaneciera, junto a Wendy y Stan; ahora Kyle se encontrara tirado en el techo del camión escolar volteado, se levantó y miro a un lado suyo, vio los cadáveres de Craig y Token llenos de sangre, pero él no estaba mucho mejor, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba en lastimero estado; a su derecha se encontró con la peor escena que jamás hubiera visto en su vida:

Stan Marsh, si ese cuerpo podía seguir siendo él, se encontraba desfigurado, sus pies y brazos estaban en posiciones imposibles de realizar para cualquier complexioncita, pero sobre todo su cuello se encontraba desgarrado por su propia vertebra…Su rostro era una mezcla de carne rojiza y con una composición parecida a la cera derretida.

-¡Stan!-trato de gritar Kyle, pero sus pulmones se vieron llenos de CO2, a causa del fuego que rodeaba el autobús… pero Kyle recordaba aun sobre lo que Wendy le había dicho sobre correr, así que no se hizo del rogar y se comenzó a alejar de aquel tenebroso lugar, mientras el llanto le caía en el rostro.

Finalmente Kyle Broflovski escapo del autobús por la ventana delantera, fuera se encontraban algunas ambulancias, policías y buenos samaritanos que lo ayudaron a salir de aquel terrible lugar.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien.-le dijo un paramédico mientras le ponía una máscara de oxígeno, que purifico los pulmones de Kyle.

Kyle estuvo en el hospital un par de semanas antes de poder rehabilitarse completamente, se había lastimado su brazo, había recibido un fuerte impacto, el doctor le explico que si hubiera recibido un poco más de fuerza al momento del impacto, o un peso extra, esto lo hubiera matado.

Finalmente salió del hospital y fue junto a Wendy al cementerio, Kyle llevaba en sus manos un gorro azul de bordes y pompón rojo para dejar en el monumento donde los chicos se encontraban enterrados, era un día resplandeciente y hermoso, lo cual parecía una burla hacía los sentimientos del pelirrojo y la azabache.

Sin decir palabra alguna Wendy lloro en el hombro de Kyle, después de todo perdió a dos de sus mejores amigas y a su novio, mientras que Kyle había perdido a su súper mejor amigo, le pareció notar el chulo de Craig, se preguntó si fue Tweek, Ruby o Clyde quien se lo llevo en su honor; Kyle al poco rato también lloro, tomo con fuerza el gorro de su mejor amigo y lo dejo junto a una foto de Stan sonriendo a la cámara, una sonrisa que nunca más efectuaría, una sonrisa que desapareció del mundo, y este se encontraba indiferente.

Kyle y Wendy se abrazaron mutuamente, para después de unos minutos ponerse de pie y caminar de vuelta al coche, aun sumergidos en lágrimas; después de todo solo se tenían el uno a otro.

/Un par de años después/

-Y para el discurso de despedida, tenemos a Wendy Testaburger para dedicarles unas últimas palabras a los graduados de esta generación.

-Hola,-saludo ella radiante de alegría, mirando a la multitud, pero solo le importaron los ojos de aquel chico para proseguir sin miedo-hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí, pero al final de cuentas terminamos este periodo de nuestras vidas, ahora solo nos queda la Universidad para poder ser libres de los estudios.-exclamo la pelinegra-Aun recuerdo cuando éramos niños y veíamos tan lejos este día, pero aquí estamos ¿No? A pesar de que no somos los mismos en número que cuando éramos niños…Hemos sufrido mucho para llegar, y seguimos a pesar de toda costa, incluso salimos adelante después del incidente del autobús hace un par de años, fuimos fuertes y estoy segura que nuestros amigos estarían orgullosos de vernos aquí, diciendo el último adiós, así como debemos estarlos nosotros mismos. Les deseo mucha suerte en su futuro y espero podamos seguir siendo amigos durante mucho más tiempo, los quiero a todos, gracias por todo.

-Palabras inspiradoras.-exclamo el director de la Preparatoria (High School) retomando el micrófono.

-Lo hiciste genial.-la felicito Kyle cuando esta retomo a su asiento.

-Lamento que no te eligieran.-se disculpó ella, puesto que el pelirrojo también quería dar el discurso, pero la escogieron a ella al final.

-Sabes que no me importa.-dijo el pelirrojo robándole un beso a la chica.

-Ohh Ky…-hablo la chica una vez se separaron sus labios, Kyle la abrazo con fuerza durante el resto de la graduación, ya no importaba que lo llamara Ky, hasta le gusta. Todos lo miraban con cierta nostalgia, los dos chicos habían salido adelante uno con el otro, Kyle Broflovski y Wendy Testaburger tenían un brillante futuro por delante, un futuro sin sus amigos, pero se tenían el uno al otro y mientras ambos se pudieran dar la mano, serían felices.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 11)**_

-De seguro no es nada importante.-le restó importancia el azabache mientras le daba otra sesión de besos a su novia.

-Stan tiene razón Wendy.-dijo Kyle recostándose en la cama y durmiendo profunda y placenteramente.

/Un par de días después/

Wendy Testaburger se encontraba en el cementerio, en el monumento de los caídos en el accidente escolar, leyó el nombre de Bebe, Heidi, Token, Craig, pero sobre todo le dolió el nombre de Stan, el pobre había recibido el golpe directo del auto de los Stotch, el cual poco después se descubrió se habían roto los frenos; nadie tenía la culpa; aunque un último nombre en la lista le dio otra puñalada al corazón, Kyle Broflovski, este había muerto ahogado por el dióxido de carbono en el ambiente del autobús, ya que cayo desmayado cuando este se estrello, miro la foto del monumento, una donde Stan y Kyle se abrazaban por el hombro y sonreían a la cámara… ella había tomado esa foto… ahora ambos se habían ido…

En la escuela ya no tenía muchas amigas, y las pocas que tenía comenzó a alejarlas, dejo de usar ropa de vividos colores, de pronto los estudios ya no eran importantes, comenzó a dejar de parecerle bella la vida. Wendy Testaburger no tardó mucho en convertirse en la quinta integrante de los góticos de la escuela, bueno ya no era Wendy, ahora se llamaba Shadow.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 12)**_

-¿Qué tienes que decirme tan importante?-lanzo Kyle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ky, por favor co…-Wendy fue interrumpida por una oscura neblina… en aquel momento Kyle trato de hacer algo… pero nada paso.

Kyle lucho contra la oscuridad para escapar, hasta que un dolor en el pecho lo hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito un doctor de barba sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico, ya no tan chico.

-¿Kyle? ¿Estas despierto?-pregunto el doctor nuevamente mientras revisaba los signos vitales del paciente.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Kyle Broflovski, sé que será duro de aceptar pero mi nombre es Eric… Eric Cartman.-finalizo el doctor.

-¿Culo gordo?-pregunto el chico aterrado.

-Vaya… había olvidado tu voz.-dijo Eric Cartman adulto sonriendo.

-¡¿Tú has cuidado de mí?!-pregunto Kyle.

-Bueno judío…-Cartman toco sus labios, hace tanto que no hablaba así con alguien-judío... bueno, tengo que decírtelo, has estado en coma alrededor de veinte años, te he traído de vuelta con una medicina experimental, te quedan veinte minutos antes de que vuelvas al coma.

-¿Qué?-rugió Kyle-¡Exijo hablar con mis padres si me queda tan poco tiempo!

-Tus… padres murieron…-le dijo Cartman.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Kyle.

-¡Vamos! No desperdicies tiempo.

-Con Stan.-dijo Kyle.

-Él murió en el accidente.-hablo Cartman con pésame.

-¡Entonces para que me despertaste!-rugió Kyle.

-Por esto.-dicho esto Cartman le dio un abrazo-Nunca aprecie los amigos que tuve hasta que los perdí…-este comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Kyle.

-Espera culo gordo… yo…-Kyle trato de decir algo más, pero Cartman yo…-Kyle comenzó a sentirse débil.

-No te vayas judío estúpido…-dijo el doctor Eric llorando, después de todo ya no le queda nada de aquella milagrosa medicina.

-No seas marica culo gordo.-dijo Kyle riendo mientras cerraba un poco los ojos, sintió de repente como si alguien lo abrazara, pero comenzaba a dejar de importarle nada, todo era oscuridad nuevamente.

Aunque lo último que puedo sentir fue algo húmedo en los labios.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 13)**_

-¿Quiénes murieron Wendy?-pregunto Kyle.

-Eso lo descubrirás pronto, pero tengo que decirles… Stanie… Estas muerto…-al oír aquellas palabras Stan desvaneció como si de una nube se tratase-Lo siento… Pero ya no hay tiempo, Kyle tienes que despertar.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Stan?!-grito Kyle.

-¡Escúchame! ¡Corre y…!-Wendy trataba de hablar con Kyle, pero cada vez desaparecía más y se volvía oscuro todo.

-¡Perra! ¡¿Dónde está Stan?!-Kyle golpeo a la indefensa Wendy, provocando que esta cayera al piso, pero en lugar de que se oyera el sonido de su caída esta se esfumo al igual que Stan-¡Te lo mereces!-grito Kyle a la vez que todo se comenzaba a volver borroso.

El techo del autobús estaba a solo un par de centímetros de su rostro, el hedor a carne quemada y fuego lo inundo, Kyle volteo a un lado y se encontró con algo que le rompió el corazón en dos partes, sus compañeros como Craig, Token y Bebe, entre otros, todos con heridas fatales y muertos en su totalidad, pero sobre todo al otro lado la figura de… ¡No! ¡Era imposible!

Stan Marsh, si ese cuerpo podía seguir siendo él, se encontraba desfigurado, sus pies y brazos estaban en posiciones imposibles de realizar para cualquier complexioncita, pero sobre todo su cuello se encontraba desgarrado por su propia vertebra…Su rostro era una mezcla de carne rojiza y con una composición parecida a la cera derretida.

Kyle trato de gritar, pero de su boca solo salió un lamentable gemido, el humo que se expandía le impedía lanzar un grito puesto que su garganta se quemaba al acto y provocaba un mar de toses, a Kyle eso no le importaba, solo quería quedarse con su mejor amigo, lo tomo de la mano, su mano de guante rojo, pero estaba cubierta de sangre… la sangre de su mejor amigo, Kyle lloro.

Y fue lo último que hizo alguna vez Kyle Broflovski.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 14)**_

Stan abrazo a Wendy, esta lloraba a sus hombros mientras su cabellera comenzaba a desaparecer, como si de humo se tratase.

-Lo siento tanto…-hablo ella mientras su cabello le llegaba a los hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir Wendy?-pregunto Stan, ella solo lo mando a callar con un apasionante beso a la vez que desaparecía de aquel lugar como si de una nube se tratara, Kyle noto que Stan ya no tenía sus piernas…

-¡No Stan! ¡Tú no!-grito el pobre pelirrojo.

-Ven acá.-lo consoló el pelinegro… flotando, tal vez caminaba pero sus piernas cada vez se volvían más neblinosas, lo cual daba la impresión que no se movían.

-Yo lo siento.-hablo el chico del pompón rojo, ahora su sombrero había perdido aquel característico pompón-Espero nos encontremos en…-fue lo último que alcanzo a decir antes de que una brisa de aire se lo llevara.

-¡Stan!-grito Kyle adolorido y con lágrimas gigantes saliendo de su rostro… si tuviera rostro, todo se volvió negro.

Kyle al poco rato sintió como si se quemara, pero este indiferente al dolor, todo lo que no tratara sobre la pérdida de su amigo había pasado a un segundo plano para su atormentado cerebro, pronto Kyle se hundió en las llamas sin despertar, así como su corazón, destrozado por la muerte de Stan.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 15)**_

-¡Yo podre ser todo eso pero tú eres una puta controladora de vidas!-grito Kyle dándole un merecido golpe a Wendy.

-¡No!-grito Stan tratando de ayudar a Wendy-¡¿Qué te ocurre marica?! ¡A las damas no se le golpea!-se quejó Stan con el pelirrojo.

-¡Ella no es una dama! ¡Es una puta!-Kyle escupía veneno, se concentró tanto en aquello que no noto como todo oscurecía a su alrededor.

-¡Maldito marica! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme!-grito Stan enardecido-Nunca fui a tus putos juegos de ajedrez por un motivo, ¡Jamás sería tu maldito novio! ¡Yo no soy marica Kyle! ¡No soy como tú!-la pelinegra miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa a Kyle mientras abrazaba a Stan seductoramente.

-¡Yo no soy marica!-grito el chico del gorro verde firmemente-¡Y jamás me vería atraído por un chico que se deja manipular por escoria como Wendy! ¡Si fuera marica!

-¡Pues eso no parece! ¡Desde que estamos en este maldito hospital pareces estar muy cómodo a pesar de que estoy muerto!-grito Stan.

-¡Tú entraste al baño cuando yo…!-gritaba Kyle, pero entonces comprendió-¿Tu que…?-pregunto en susurro.

-¡Estoy muerto idiota!-grito Stan-Te podía proteger, pero decidí protegerme a mi mismo, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda contra un automóvil, veo que fue un error, porque entonces tú estarías muerto. ¡Y así es como deberías estar!

-¡Cállate culo gordo!-grito Kyle mientras de Wendy solo quedaba un brazo que rodeaba el cuello de Stan.

-¡Judío de mierda!-se mofo Stan-¡Debí de habértelo dicho esto desde hace tanto tiempo!

Kyle comenzaba a arder, como si de la antorcha humana se tratase, su ira era superior a cualquier dolor, solo atino a golpear a Stan quien se desvaneció en la nada.

-¡Vuelve aquí gordinflón!-grito Kyle mientras comenzaba a sentir como si el fuego lo rodeara, lo que no sabía es que estaba en realidad en un sueño, provocado por el desmayo que tuvo cuando el autobús se estrelló, y ahora estaba siendo consumido por las llamas sin poder defenderse.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 16)**_

-Wendy, tranquila… Kyle y yo no hicimos lo que tú crees.-trato de calmarla Stan.

-¡No te creo mentiroso marica!-grito Wendy mientras le daba una cachetada.

-¡No golpees a Stan!-grito Kyle.

-¡Claro! Los maricas se defienden.-hablo Wendy enojada mientras se alejaba de la habitación-¡Pronto le harás compañía al marica ese.-dijo dirigiéndose a Kyle-Y yo no estaré para estorbarles.-grito llena de rabia saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué trataba de decir?-pregunto Stan.

-No lo sé… Yo creo que…-cuando Kyle hablo sintió un ligero vacío en su estómago.

-¿Kyle? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-pregunto Stan, pero apenas se comenzó a mover cuando sus huesos comenzaron a rugirle de dolor, matándolo de dolor, comprimido por su propio cuerpo.

Stan Marsh, si ese cuerpo podía seguir siendo él, se encontraba desfigurado, sus pies y brazos estaban en posiciones imposibles de realizar para cualquier complexioncita, pero sobre todo su cuello se encontraba desgarrado por su propia vertebra…Su rostro era una mezcla de carne rojiza y con una composición parecida a la cera derretida.

-¡STAN!-grito Kyle aterrorizado y llorando por la repentina muerte de su amigo.

Pronto la habitación se transformó en un autobús, volteado de cabeza, las llamas rodeaban casi en su totalidad a Kyle, solo dejando una vía de escape por la ventana delantera, Kyle se arrastró hasta ella dejando atrás de sí el cuerpo de su súper mejor amigo, tanto como el de Craig, Bebe, entre otros.

Kyle Broflovski fue atendido por médicos, sus heridas no fueron la gran cosa y al cabo de tres días pudo salir del hospital, su familia lo dejo ir al funeral y homenaje de sus amigos a pesar de las circunstancias que le habían sucedido.

Kyle vestía formalmente y llevaba entre sus manos el sombrero de pompón de Stan, iba solo, su familia consolaba a los Marsh, Sharon lloraba como loca, Randy la abrazaba mientras un par de lágrimas le resbalaban, por su lado Shelley estaba hundida, después de todo sí le importaba su hermano, y ahora que había muerto se encontraba deprimida.

Los Tucker estaban deshechos, Karen abrazaba a Ruby, la hermana de Craig, quien no había parado de llorar; su padre y madre lloraban desconsoladamente sobre el hombro del otro.

Por su lado la familia Stevens, Black y Valmer, de Bebe, Token y Jimmy respectivamente, no estaban devastadas, todos ellos habían perdido a sus únicos hijos, se encontraban mucho más lejos que devastadas, estaban al borde del quiebre emocional, los padres de Bebe simplemente no se apartaban del ataúd y lo abrazaban gritando cosas como "Mi nenita", los de Token y Jimmy por su lado habían optado por comenzar a golpear el césped y plantas, puesto que la rabia que sentían los padres era inmensa, les habían quitado su mayor rayo de alegría en el mundo.

Pero tal vez la familia más dolida era Stotch, secamente, resulto que los padres de Butters fueron los que estaban en el auto que choco contra el autobús, ellos murieron y Butters quedo huérfano, él se encontraba en el funeral para mostrar sus respetos, pero en lugar de mostrarse triste, parecía más bien molesto. A Kyle le pareció extraño aquel comportamiento así que se acercó al pobre chico rubio y ahora huérfano.

-Hola Butters.-hablo Kyle sin ánimos aun sosteniendo el sombrero de Stan con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Que hay Kyle.-saludo Butters cortante mirando de un lado a otro; Kyle se sintió ofendido, hasta el culo gordo de Cartman (quien se había roto un brazo) había acudido al funeral y se estaba comportando de manera ejemplar... a su manera… Mínimo no se burlaba de nadie... Tan frecuentemente como lo haría en otras ocasiones.

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto Kyle enfadado.

-Sí.-contesto súbitamente Butters-Necesito ayuda con algo.-hablo ya con un tono más parecido al normal, pero aun algo tosco.

-¿En qué?-pregunto Kyle.

-Bueno… que todos culpan a mis padres de lo que ocurrió.-hablo Butters-Cuando ellos también fueron víctimas del incidente.

-Butters, lo siento, pero en estos momentos todos culpamos a tus padres por no frenar, lamento que te dejaran pero…

-Ellos no se suicidaron, sus frenos estaban rotos.-interrumpió Butters.

-¿Cómo…?-pregunto Kyle-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo encontré en la investigación policial, está en una hoja…

-¡Enséñamela!-grito Kyle-Probaremos la inocencia de tus padres.-a pesar de estar triste y devastado Kyle aún se preocupaba por sus amigos.

-Está en el auto, vamos.-Butters y Kyle caminaron hasta el automóvil de Butters, era en realidad de su madre, pero ahora que sus padres ya no estaban todo había pasado a manos de Butters, quien era el mayor de los chicos con 18 años de edad, legalmente adulto.

-Mira, creo que está bajo todos esos papeles.-dijo Butters frotándose los nudillos.

Kyle miro el montón de papeles que estaban en el pequeño espacio del asiento del copiloto, donde suelen guardar el arma en las patrullas de policía, pero en este caso eran papeles de deudas, cartas de consolación, hasta que Kyle encontró algo extraño: "F…o"-escrito en crayón y arrugado, lo tomo estirándolo y escuchando un clic, el cual ignoro y tomo la hoja, acomodándose en el asiento, la hoja rezaba dos simples palabras que helaron a Kyle:

"Fui yo."

Al leer eso Kyle se helo en su totalidad, miro a Butters, pero este solo cerró la puerta de un golpe y salió corriendo, Kyle escucho entonces un Bip,bip,bip,bip; demasiado acelerado, casi como si…

Fue lo último que escucho Kyle Broflovski, una bomba estalló en el interior del vehículo, matando a Kyle con su poder casi al instante.

Lo peor era que nadie culpo a Butters, puesto que pensaban que el "accidente" que sufrió Kyle no fue más que un atentado contra Butters, como si un asesino lo persiguiera; no sospecharon de Butters nunca, a pesar de todas las muertes que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 17)**_

-Anda cuéntalo.-lanzo Kyle con una sonrisa en el rostro, de la que se habían salvado.

-Ky, por favor co…-Wendy fue interrumpida por una oscura neblina… en aquel momento Kyle trato de hacer algo… pero nada paso.

Kyle lucho contra la oscuridad para escapar, hasta que un dolor en el pecho lo hizo abrir los ojos.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito un doctor de barba sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico, ya no tan chico.

-¿Kyle? ¿Estas despierto?-pregunto el doctor nuevamente mientras revisaba los signos vitales del paciente.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Kyle Broflovski, sé que será duro de aceptar pero mi nombre es Eric… Eric Cartman.-finalizo el doctor.

-¿Culo gordo?-pregunto el chico aterrado.

-Vaya… había olvidado tu voz.-dijo Eric Cartman adulto sonriendo.

-¡¿Tú has cuidado de mí?!-pregunto Kyle.

-Bueno judío…-Cartman toco sus labios, hace tanto que no hablaba así con alguien-judío... bueno, tengo que decírtelo, has estado en coma alrededor de veinte años, te he traído de vuelta con una medicina experimental, te quedan veinte minutos antes de que vuelvas al coma.

-¿Qué?-rugió Kyle-¡Exijo hablar con mis padres si me queda tan poco tiempo!

-Tus… padres murieron…-le dijo Cartman.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Kyle.

-¡Vamos! No desperdicies tiempo.

-Con Stan.-dijo Kyle.

-Él murió en el accidente.-hablo Cartman con pésame.

-¡Entonces para que me despertaste!-rugió Kyle.

-Por esto.-dicho esto Cartman le dio un abrazo-Nunca aprecie los amigos que tuve hasta que los perdí…-este comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Kyle.

-Espera culo gordo… yo…-Kyle trato de decir algo más, pero Cartman yo…-Kyle comenzó a sentirse débil.

-No te vayas judío estúpido…-dijo el doctor Eric llorando, después de todo ya no le queda nada de aquella milagrosa medicina.

-No seas marica culo gordo.-dijo Kyle riendo mientras cerraba un poco los ojos, sintió de repente como si alguien lo abrazara, pero comenzaba a dejar de importarle nada, todo era oscuridad nuevamente.

Aunque lo último que puedo sentir fue algo húmedo en los labios.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 18)**_

-No es nada importante, me lo puedes contar después.-hablo Kyle.

-Kyle tiene razón Wendy.-dijo Stan mientras besaba a su novia para calmarla.

A su vez Kyle se recostaba en su cama acomodándose de la mejor manera posible.

/Un par de días después/

Wendy Testaburger se encontraba en el cementerio, en el monumento de los caídos en el accidente escolar, leyó el nombre de Bebe, Heidi, Token, Craig, pero sobre todo le dolió el nombre de Stan, el pobre había recibido el golpe directo del auto de los Stotch, el cual poco después se descubrió se habían roto los frenos; nadie tenía la culpa; aunque un último nombre en la lista le dio otra puñalada al corazón, Kyle Broflovski, este había muerto ahogado por el dióxido de carbono en el ambiente del autobús, ya que cayo desmayado cuando este se estrelló, miro la foto del monumento, una donde Stan y Kyle se abrazaban por el hombro y sonreían a la cámara… ella había tomado esa foto… ahora ambos se habían ido…

En la escuela ya no tenía muchas amigas, y las pocas que tenía comenzó a alejarlas, dejo de usar ropa de vividos colores, de pronto los estudios ya no eran importantes, comenzó a dejar de parecerle bella la vida. Wendy Testaburger no tardó mucho en convertirse en la quinta integrante de los góticos de la escuela, bueno ya no era Wendy, ahora se llamaba Shadow.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 19)**_

Kyle miro impactado a sus dos amigos mientras estos se desvanecían y Kyle abría los ojos, a su lado se encontraban dos personas, un rubio mayor y un pelirrojo menor… El rubio sostenía algo… raro…un objeto… con sangre.

-Bien hecho Profesor Caos.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-No fue nada General Desorden.-exclamo Caos alegre mientras le estrechaba el cabello, era como lo más cercano a un hermano menor que podía tener, y viceversa para el menor él era lo más cercano a un hermano mayor.

Ambos se distrajeron cuando vieron los ojos de Kyle abiertos.

-Vaya, aun no mueres imbécil.-profano Caos.

-¿Se lo decimos señor? Al fin y al cabo ya no le queda mucho de vida.

-De acuerdo General, veras Ky…-Butters se regodeo cuando Kyle lo miro con más ira a causa de aquel apodo impuesto por Wendy-Ustedes cuatro, tú, Stan, Cartman y Kenny me hicieron de un lado cuando niños, no solo eso, también me trataban como basura, a los dos; pero eso terminara, porque me decidí a matarlos, a todos los que me hacían la vida infeliz, mis padres fueron mis primeras víctimas, Stan fue la segunda, me alegra que seas la tercera víctima, contigo solo quedara ese hijo de puta de Eric, y todo terminara.

Kyle no podía hablar, había sido apuñalado en tres ocasiones en el pecho y estas dolían como mil infiernos, se estaba desangrando, escuchaba a su lado la maquinaria de hospital haciendo Bips mortales, eso le indicaba que le quedaba poca vida.

-No te preocupes, te encontraras con tú amigo, míralo como un favor.-hablo Butters burlonamente mientras todo se volvía borroso.

Lamentablemente lo último que vio Kyle Broflovski fue la sonrisa triunfal de Butters.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 20)**_

-Todo lo que dije fue cierto.-bramo Kyle a Stan.

-¿Y?-pregunto el otro enojado.

-Y quiero asegurarme que se acabó Stan.-hablo Kyle.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el azabache enojado.

-A esto.-Kyle lo interrumpió tratando de darle un beso en la boca, pero Stan le respondió con un puño en las mandíbulas.

-¡¿Qué carajos haces Kyle?!-rugió Stan ofendido.

-Yo solo quería… yo solo pensé que así podíamos hacer las paces…-trato de controlarse el pelirrojo.

-¡Pues estas equivocado maldito marica!-grito Stan-¡Yo no soy gay!

-Yo…-Kyle no podía defenderse, se tomó fuertemente del codo y volvió a su lugar, solo para oír el sonido de algo crujir violentamente-¿Lo has oído Stan?

Para su mala suerte lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad, Kyle Broflovski se perdió tanto en su propio sueño, que murió dentro de su sueños.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 21)**_

-La hora de morir.-dijo la azabache riendo y tocando a Stan, este se retorcio lanzando un grito inhumano de dolor, hasta que llego al piso y la siguiente imagen traumatizo al pobre de Kyle.

Stan Marsh, si ese cuerpo podía seguir siendo él, se encontraba desfigurado, sus pies y brazos estaban en posiciones imposibles de realizar para cualquier complexioncita, pero sobre todo su cuello se encontraba desgarrado por su propia vertebra…Su rostro era una mezcla de carne rojiza y con una composición parecida a la cera derretida.

-¿Qué carajos le hiciste a mi amigo puta?-pregunto aterrado Kyle.

-Hice lo que la naturaleza debe hacer.-hablo la chica mientras se acercaba a Kyle con una mano de fuego.

-¡Perra!-hablo Kyle mientras corría tratando de escapar de la habitación, pero para su sorpresa se encontró en una habitación que más bien parecía un túnel bajo tierra, pero justo a un par de metros de él había un abismo gigantesco e interminable.

Kyle escucho como Wendy también abría la puerta, justo en ese momento un haz de luz verde salió de la parte media del borde, extendiéndose durante varios metros para luego terminar de súbito, Kyle no se lo pensó y subió sobre aquella luz verde, hasta llegar a donde esta se paraba, luego volteo de uno a otro lado, resultaba que la luz se iba hacía dos distintos lados, pero no había paredes o nada que las guiara, a pesar de eso Kyle solo las podía ver hasta las esquinas, finalmente tomo el camino de la derecha, desapareciendo de la vista de Wendy, la cual lanzo un grito de horror y entro en estampida al laberinto; al oír esto Kyle no lo dudo, salió corriendo en cualquier dirección, se detenía en cada esquina, y sabía que eran esquinas puesto que no podía ver el resto del camino hasta estar al borde, pero aun así adelanto a Wendy.

Lo que no sabía es que aquel lugar no tenía escape.

/Un par de años después/

-Vamos Cartman, no puedes hacer nada, llevas visitándolo cada dos meses durante más de dos años seguidos.-exclamo una chica a su lado.

-Kyle despertara del coma algún día y tengo que ser yo al que vea para decirle judío de mierda…-exclamo Eric.

-Aja, ¿No podrías simplemente olvidarte de eso?-pregunto Wendy.

-Claro que no, además ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? ¿Es que acaso sentirás celos de él por estar en coma?-pregunto el castaño.

-No… pero… Cartman, cada vez que veo a Kyle solo puedo recordar a Bebe, Heidi, Craig… Stan…-Wendy dijo el ultimo nombre con demasiado pesar, lo cual le provoco una lagrima.

-No sabía que aun lo extrañabas tanto al hippie.-exclamo Cartman mientras la abrazaba.

-No puedo creer que después de todo hayamos terminado juntos, pero tú sabes que Stan… Lo fue todo para mí…-lloro la pelinegra.

-Y que yo soy un remplazo…-mascullo Cartman entre dientes.

-Un reemplazo pachoncito.-se mofo Wendy mientras acariciaba el estómago de Cartman cariñosamente y se secaba las lágrimas.

-Wendy… No frente al judío, podría despertar.-rio Cartman entre dientes, a pesar de tener una bien fingida mueca de desagrado en la cara, cosa que Wendy encontró cómica-¿Sabes qué? Vámonos, mi mama esta en casa de Jimbo animándolo.-dijo el joven adulto.

-Vamos.-hablo Wendy.

Aunque tal vez ellos no lo sabían, de alguna forma Kyle los había escuchado; tal vez no conscientemente, pero algo era seguro, se sentía feliz porque mínimo uno de sus amigos podía ser feliz.

Fin

 _ **Si escogiste el final 22)**_

-Lo lamento, pero es la hora de la verdad.-dijo Wendy apartando a Stan a un lado.

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto el chico pelirrojo.

-¡Corre!-grito la chica mientras Kyle sentía como que sus orejas zumbaban.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kyle mientras esta se acercaba cada vez más.

-Porque es importante que…

-¿Qué cosa es tan importante?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Escúchame muy bien Ky, ya no queda tiempo, quiero que pase lo que pase, corras.-dijo la azabache.

-¿Qué?-pregunto este antes de que la habitación se desvaneciera, junto a Wendy y Stan; ahora Kyle se encontrara tirado en el techo del camión escolar volteado, se levantó y miro a un lado suyo, vio los cadáveres de Craig y Token llenos de sangre, pero él no estaba mucho mejor, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba en lastimero estado; a su derecha se encontró con la peor escena que jamás hubiera visto en su vida:

Stan Marsh, si ese cuerpo podía seguir siendo él, se encontraba desfigurado, sus pies y brazos estaban en posiciones imposibles de realizar para cualquier complexioncita, pero sobre todo su cuello se encontraba desgarrado por su propia vertebra…Su rostro era una mezcla de carne rojiza y con una composición parecida a la cera derretida.

-¡Stan!-trato de gritar Kyle, pero sus pulmones se vieron llenos de CO2, a causa del fuego que rodeaba el autobús… pero Kyle recordaba aun sobre lo que Wendy le había dicho sobre correr, así que no se hizo del rogar y se comenzó a alejar de aquel tenebroso lugar, mientras el llanto le caía en el rostro.

Finalmente Kyle Broflovski escapo del autobús por la ventana delantera, fuera se encontraban algunas ambulancias, policías y buenos samaritanos que lo ayudaron a salir de aquel terrible lugar.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien.-le dijo un paramédico mientras le ponía una máscara de oxígeno, que purifico los pulmones de Kyle.

Kyle estuvo en el hospital un par de semanas antes de poder rehabilitarse completamente, se había lastimado su brazo, había recibido un fuerte impacto, el doctor le explico que si hubiera recibido un poco más de fuerza al momento del impacto, o un peso extra, esto lo hubiera matado.

Finalmente salió del hospital y fue junto a Wendy al cementerio, Kyle llevaba en sus manos un gorro azul de bordes y pompón rojo para dejar en el monumento donde los chicos se encontraban enterrados, era un día resplandeciente y hermoso, lo cual parecía una burla hacía los sentimientos del pelirrojo y la azabache.

Sin decir palabra alguna Wendy lloro en el hombro de Kyle, después de todo perdió a dos de sus mejores amigas y a su novio, mientras que Kyle había perdido a su súper mejor amigo, le pareció notar el chulo de Craig, se preguntó si fue Tweek, Ruby o Clyde quien se lo llevo en su honor; Kyle al poco rato también lloro, tomo con fuerza el gorro de su mejor amigo y lo dejo junto a una foto de Stan sonriendo a la cámara, una sonrisa que nunca más efectuaría, una sonrisa que desapareció del mundo, y este se encontraba indiferente.

Kyle y Wendy se abrazaron mutuamente, para después de unos minutos ponerse de pie y caminar de vuelta al coche, aun sumergidos en lágrimas; después de todo solo se tenían el uno a otro.

/Un par de años después/

-Y para el discurso de despedida, tenemos a Wendy Testaburger para dedicarles unas últimas palabras a los graduados de esta generación.

-Hola,-saludo ella radiante de alegría, mirando a la multitud, pero solo le importaron los ojos de aquel chico para proseguir sin miedo-hemos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí, pero al final de cuentas terminamos este periodo de nuestras vidas, ahora solo nos queda la Universidad para poder ser libres de los estudios.-exclamo la pelinegra-Aun recuerdo cuando éramos niños y veíamos tan lejos este día, pero aquí estamos ¿No? A pesar de que no somos los mismos en número que cuando éramos niños…Hemos sufrido mucho para llegar, y seguimos a pesar de toda costa, incluso salimos adelante después del incidente del autobús hace un par de años, fuimos fuertes y estoy segura que nuestros amigos estarían orgullosos de vernos aquí, diciendo el último adiós, así como debemos estarlos nosotros mismos. Les deseo mucha suerte en su futuro y espero podamos seguir siendo amigos durante mucho más tiempo, los quiero a todos, gracias por todo.

-Palabras inspiradoras.-exclamo el director de la Preparatoria (High School) retomando el micrófono.

-Lo hiciste genial.-la felicito Kyle cuando esta retomo a su asiento.

-Lamento que no te eligieran.-se disculpó ella, puesto que el pelirrojo también quería dar el discurso, pero la escogieron a ella al final.

-Sabes que no me importa.-dijo el pelirrojo robándole un beso a la chica.

-Ohh Ky…-hablo la chica una vez se separaron sus labios, Kyle la abrazo con fuerza durante el resto de la graduación, ya no importaba que lo llamara Ky, hasta le gusta. Todos lo miraban con cierta nostalgia, los dos chicos habían salido adelante uno con el otro, Kyle Broflovski y Wendy Testaburger tenían un brillante futuro por delante, un futuro sin sus amigos, pero se tenían el uno al otro y mientras ambos se pudieran dar la mano, serían felices.

Ultimo final

 _ **Notas de autor:**_

 _ **¡Aleluya! Con más de 9,800 palabras, les traigo el final de esta historia de decisiones, sé que flojee con algunas, pero ya me vale mil hectáreas de verga (perdonen mi vocabulario), pero es que en serio, no pienso cambiar ningún final, primero que nada quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron esta historia hasta el fin, sobre todo a los que se leyeron todos los finales :D**_

 _ **Muchos, me imagino y me dijeron, se confundieron bastante con el sistema que maneje… sinceramente no entiendo porque se confundieron, si yo fui el que escribió esto ._. Osea, yo debería ser el confundido xD Pero bueno, creo que no volveré a manejar un sistema así, me gusta, pero es demasiado trabajo, me llevo 3 semanas acabar estos finales xD**_

 _ **Bueno ahora esto es para los despitados (as) que no entendieron porque los finales:**_

 _ **Primero, sí o sí, Butters le quito los frenos a sus padres para que chocaran el bus sin quererlo, eso no es basado en ninguna decisión.**_

 _ **Ahora si escogieron el camino a) Abrazar a Kyle para protegerlo del choque; esto ocurre: Stan abraza a Kyle y juntos salen disparados por la fuerza del coche, pero Kyle recibe todo el golpe de lleno y muere bajo el peso de Stan y él juntos. No lloren xD**_

 _ **Por lo cual todos los caminos derivados de la "a)" Kyle esta muerto y no tiene mucha participación.**_

 _ **Si escogiste el camino b) Ponerse en posición fetal para que el impacto no lo golpee tan fuerte; esto ocurre: Stan muere por el impacto al ser lanzado y no tener nada con que amortiguar el golpe, de manera grotesca cabe decir :D**_

 _ **Y todo se formo en el subconciente de Kyle.**_

 _ **¿Ya entendieron? ¿No? Bien dejen review o PM y con gusto se los explico.**_

 _ **Bien ahora sí, bueno ¿Qué final fue su favorito? Para mi el 7, 10 y 18.**_

 _ **Siento que son los que más me gustaron, pero eso no significa que no le echara ganas al resto, y originalmente el 10 y 18 eran los dos finales originales xD**_

 _ **Todo se baso en que no podía escoger un final y dije: A la mierda todo, hare mi propia historia con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas :v**_

 _ **Nuevamente le agradezco a Jules Angel por darme esta idea, demonios, sí esto nacio prácticamente de dos renglones por PM no me imagino que pasaría si me hubieses dado una historia concisa xD**_

 _ **A Luis Carlos, Manteca, Fuckoffaggot, Pequeniez, Angelus24, Coyote y Alucard 70 (que se cambio el nombre xD) por sus maravillosos fics y soporte que suelen dar :3**_

 _ **Así, que esto fue todo de mi parte, el final ha llegado, tal vez haga epílogos pero como One Shoots y posiblemente solo del final 10.**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan de KylexWendy? ¿Kyndy? ¿Wenle?... Okay es raro xD**_

 _ **Los que me conozcan un poco sabran que el laberinto de colores de neon fue un sueño que tuve xD (Dato adicional del final 21)**_

 _ **Y bueno, ahora sí, basta de ñoñerías, me despido soy Jva98 y esto fue un gameplay de… Joher, no soy youtuber, joliiin, sería bueno n**_

 _ **En fin, fue todo de mi parte, cuéntenme que les habría gustado, cuales fueron sus finales favoritos (si los leyeron todos xD) y si les gusto la historia :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo ;)**_


End file.
